galactic special forces
by super saiyan big boss
Summary: this a what if story of bardock surviving to have 2 more children a son (horenso) and a daughter (shinso)
1. prologue

I don't own dbz or sailor moon bit I would like to these cross overs are awesome

prologue

it is age 737

In the throne room of the mighty king of the saiyans two saiyans were conversing about recent and upcoming events that will change the course of their race and indeed the galaxy forever.

The king of saiyans and his beautiful queen.

The queen wears a cobalt blue body suit with a purple chest piece white gloves and white knee high boots with purple point toe and has a maroon cape with planet vegeta's symbol on the back(I'm sure its just a saiyan symbol doesn't actually have to be the planets symbol)and a black belt.

hair style typical saiyan black and spiky goes down past her shoulders and spikes in all directions on top.

The king of saiyans looks a lot like his son Vegeta himself, though he is bearded and taller than his son.

He also wears a black jumpsuit and blue boots. He also has a large crest on the seat of his throne

"my queen" said the gruff voice of king vegeta "frieza has taken our son..."

"WHAT" queen tarble voiced out in disbelief "how could you let something like this happen."

"I have a plan to rescue our son... but if it fails" he answered back with a saddened expression shocking his wife having never seen the almighty king of the saiyans with an emotion other then pride before "but I need you to gather what people you can" he continued with a serious look plastered on his face" and find a new world for our race."

"what do you mean" the queen questioned back not realising the seriousness of the situation

"If the assassination fails" he said with a stoic voice "I'm certain our planet and race will be destroyed by that bastard" he finished off angrily smashing the armrest on his throne with a single blow knowing full well an assault on the galactic over-lord would be a fools errand.

"I see" the queen said with a calm in her demeanour "how long do I have until your assault will be executed"

"at least a week" the king said.

"very well I will start informing the people immediately" the queen quickly said but then was drawn to his attention by a hand resting on her shoulder.

"no" he simply said then continued "if the entire planet is informed I'm certain frieza will be onto the attempt on his life" he then looked into to his wife's eyes after he turned her around to place his other hand on her other shoulder and finished "I need you to gather low classes so it doesn't seem suspicious that they would be leaving the planet in such a number"

"wait what if we send an extra soldier with a few assault teams and when they report in to command tell them that the extra soldier didn't survive" her majesty said with a tactical mind

the king smirked at the intelligence she showed him then agreed with" yes excellent strategy then we just have to make sure they cannot be tracked by freiza's spies"

they pondered their plan for moments before the queen started "well I –-" before she finished king vegeta placed a finger over her mouth to stop her from speaking then gestured his hand outside to the balcony as they made their way in silence to the outside air of their militarised planet he nodded up to to the sky the two then lifted off the ground and above the palace floated the queen facing towards a city in the distance and the king behind her embracing his wife.

"now go ahead" he said knowing that no one could hear the conversation

...…...

a few days had past since the plan to ensure the saiyan race survives an apocalypse at the hands on frieza.

After clearing a society on the Planet Kanassa as Great Apes, a weakened survivor emerges, catching Bardock off-guard, and instils in the Saiyan the ability of precognitive foresight. This ability, the Kanassan believes, will over time serve Bardock with vengeance for the crimes the Saiyans commit in the name of Frieza. While in recovery after the platoon's return to Planet Vegeta, Bardock is met with what he passes off as a delusion. In his vision, he witnesses the destruction of his home planet by the hand of Frieza, and also sees the salvation of the planet Earth through his son Kakarot. During this time, presiding doctors attest that Bardock's Power Level is approaching 10,000, and that at this rate he may surpass the strength of the Saiyan ruler, King Vegeta.

Bardock is still out of commission when Frieza executes his selfish plan to resolve the paranoia he is experiencing. Following Frieza's orders, the capable Soldiers Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh are instructed to clear the civilisation of planet Meat. During their visit to the planet, the group encounters one of Frieza's most dangerous minions, Dodoria, and his elite, who betray them by Frieza's orders and make short work of Bardock's Team.

When Bardock is informed that his Team has accepted an offer on planet Meat, a still injured Bardock hurriedly makes preparations to pursue his friends, unaware of the dangers that await at his destination. On his way to his Attack Ball, he comes across his newborn son Kakarot and checks his power level to see if his visions about him growing up to be a strong warrior is true, but disregards the notion after seeing that his son only has an average power level. Eventually once upon Meat, Bardock discovers his ravaged comrades and, to some fortune, finds that Tora is alive but in critical condition. Vowing to avenge the four, Bardock removes Tora's Armband, now soaked in blood, and dons it over his head (providing an emotional backstory for one of Bardock's most recognizable physical features). Bardock is suddenly assaulted by Dodoria's Elite, although for a low-class Saiyan, he is able to dominate over the elite-class fighters until Dodoria launches a Super Mouth Blast, overpowering Bardock, blasting him into his friend's dead bodies and leaving him for dead.

Bardock barely survives this attack, and coming to terms with the fact that his visions are actual premonitions and not a case of delirium, he desperately struggles against time to return to Planet Vegeta and change the grim fate of his people. Upon his return to the planet, he immediately begins spreading the word of danger, but his panic (as well as the state of his condition) only leads the other Saiyans to believe Bardock is overreacting after having finally met his match during a typical mission.

Terrified at the reaction he has received, and the helplessness of his situation, Bardock in a frenzy takes to the skies where Frieza's Spaceship is orbiting,

"FFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAA" Bardock

Screams out as he rushes towards the tyrant in a last resort effort to throttle Frieza's plan to eradicate the Saiyans. As Bardock displays an abnormal ability to fend off hundreds of Frieza's soldiers, Frieza decides that the situation is growing out of hand. Frieza's decision is solidified by his perceived insolence of another Saiyan, King Vegeta, who has invaded Frieza's Spaceship with his servants' in an attempt to rescue their prince, Vegeta (who at this time is nowhere near the ship, as he is carrying out orders on another planet). After killing King Vegeta and his Royal Guard, Frieza steps out into the orbit of planet Vegeta where he encounters Bardock, who insists that the Saiyans' refuse to continue being oppressed and commanded by the tyrant.

Intending to wipe out the Saiyans anyway, Frieza does not see a problem with Bardock's allegation, and somewhat patiently listens to Bardock's speech, staking out the perfect opportunity to commence his genocide. This opening comes when Bardock attempts to kill Frieza using a Final Spirit Cannon,

"This will be an opportunity to change Planet Vegeta's fate, my own fate, to change Karat's fate... And yours too!"

which Frieza retaliates with by laughing manically as he expands a charging Supernova which absorbs Bardock's blast.

Within moments, the Supernova is set free from Frieza's fingertip and careens through numerous bystander soldiers en route toward planet Vegeta; Bardock is among the first of many to be consumed by the ball of energy. As he is apparently incinerated within the Supernova, Bardock has one final vision, that of his son Goku (born Kakarot) challenging and defeating Frieza, which brings a smile to his face. His regret, however, is that he never had a chance to hold his infant son in his arms before his child was commissioned to Earth only days after being born.

...…...

Bardock survives however and wakes up on supreme kia's planet a planet that has lush green fields that seem to stretch on for miles at a time the air is warm like a summers day with a gentle breeze as he regains conciousness from the blast he slowly lifts up his head grabbing his temples and rubbing them and says "what the hell happened" as he is confused to where he is and how he got there and holding the pain he can feel through his body back

A short, purple skinned being known as a shin-jin with a white Mohawk, and dressed in a posh Kai outfit said in a polite tone" bardock I have brought you hear to my world so that you can lead your people in the new saiyan age" supreme kia stated gaining the warrior's attention

kabito a shin-jin is a very large being with pinkish red skin and a long white mullet type hair style a very muscular build towering over the much small being known as supreme kia

"kabito please heal our guest" the kia saying quickly and gesturing towards the beaten and battered saiyan.

As kabito healed Bardock from his near death experience the warrior lifted to his feet and stared at the two beings in front of him and demanded" I still want to know how I got here am I dead or not" as he looked at both kabito and supreme kia

kabito immensely staring at the saiyan ready to defend his master in an instant definitively says "you will not speak to the supreme kia like that you will-" before kabito could finish his demands of the warrior a very polite serene female voice sounded gaining the attention of the three people

as bardock turned to see in the direction behind him where the heavenly voice came from he was shocked to see a beautiful woman with silver hair in a percale hairstyle resembling two meat balls on top with long flowing strands coming from them and curling bangs framing her face wearing a pure white gown with a white bow on the bust and a gold crescent moon in the middle

her face was ageless pure and smooth skin her eyes full of hope and love as-well as tenderness and wisdom were greyish silver on her forehead was the same crescent moon as on her dress which had a row of golden dots on either side

her body was slender but curvy as you could see the gown tightly hugging her frame on the back of the gown were four transparent looking wings above her head was a halo

as bardock saw the site of this woman he mediately thought she was an angel

supreme kia saying "queen serenity" in a bow of respect for the royal

will queen serenity bowing to supreme kia and asking" sir is this really wise"

supreme kia answering with only a nod

before bardock could say anything he was knocked out by kabito with a special ki technique that did no harm to him by the large shin-jin

bardock awoke due to the sun piercing through the window covering his face in a bed resembling his own which had a large wooden basic frame a double mattress and a thick animal fur sheet as he opened his eyes he looked around to see a house that resembled the one he had on planet vegeta a large 3 room concrete type dwelling with a large arch and sill resembling a window

as he was thinking it was all a bad dream he rises out of bed only to hear the door to the room creek open to his delight he sees the mother of his two children gine standing there with a shocked look on her face (in her saiyan armour that has a unique skirt design with the traditional vest piece with a strap over each shoulder its coloured blue with a golden tan abdomen piece also the sides of her skirt and shoulders straps she wears black tight pants with pinkish red forearm arm bands also typical saiyan boots)

(moments before gine is in her house much like the one on planet vegeta) gine is walking through the front archway of her house only to be startled by what sounds like groaning and then like a pair of feet touching the ground she cautiously moves to the bedroom door to open it a she sees a silhouette of the father of the two children and her love she gasp in a surprised fashion whispering "it can't be"

as bardock heard those words he questioned "huh!?gine what's the matter"

as tears filled her ebony eyes bardock noticed this and simple asked with concern in his voice "gine what's wrong"

as she couldn't control herself she launched into his embrace nestling her head under his chin not realising that she launched a bit to hard to pick both saiyans of the ground and into the air out the window a lush field of green grass that stretched for miles with nothing but blue sky above them and trees and cliffs in the distance

as bardock was taken by his wife's embrace he didn't realise that they were not on planet vegeta any more until a few moments of after their hug had subsided and he opened his eyes again to complete shock to see this was not his home planet any more

gine noticing his completely stunned expression as he looked at his surrounding she said "bardock we have to go see queen tarble she will explain everything to you" still in shock he looked down at his partner and simply nodded

as gine let go of bardock she lifted up into the air and headed to the horizon looking back to tell bardock."its time you found out what's going on"

'what the hell is going on this isn't planet vegeta' he thought to himself as he looked around and lifted into the air to follow his wife

...…...

queen tarble sat on her throne that resembled her late husbands as she chatted with a very familiar being known as supreme kia

"queen of the saiyans" supreme kia bowed "I'm her tell you that the strongest saiyan warrior has been returned to you." he finished as he gestured to a massive double door.

The door swung open and revealed a shocked looking bardock bathed it the intense glow of the sun light

as bardock looked around the throne room he saw the queen on her throne at the site of him she flew to her feet in surprise as he continued to scan the room he noticed the supreme kia and gasped in even more surprise then the queen as he entered the throne room of the palace he an gine both took a knee to their queen and stated "your majesty"

as the queen saw this she merely said "rise"

"bardock we have much to discuss with you" supreme kia stated only to get a threatening glare from the warrior

the queen saw this and said "bardock under the circumstances you are now the general of what is left of the saiyan military" hearing this his glare softened and turning his head focusing on his queen "what do you mean by what is left your majesty" he asked

"it's a long story" queen tarble stated

"well I have time it seems" he said wanting to know the full events of their situation

"It happened 50 days ago" she trailed off while bardock stood there and listened

…...

FLASH BACK

"now go ahead" he said knowing that no one could hear the conversation

floating in the air above the palace in the arms of her king queen tarble began "when we send our troops out we need to make sure they can not be tracked by Frieza's men" she confidently continued "if our soldiers destroy their scouters when the reach the planets and use their old bloodied gear as proof of their demise we can trick frieza into thinking our numbers are dwindling under the constant battle conditions" she ended with "we just need to find a way to retrieve the stragglers before Frieza's men reach the planets"

the king of saiyans smiled at his queen and said "that part is were my or rather your royal guard will come in" he stated knowing he might not make it back from the confrontation with frieza "before the teams arrive on the planet there will be a ship in orbit to pick up the warriors before their attack balls hit the ground they will do this on every mission until there is a sufficient amount of our people to keep the saiyan race alive and you my queen" as he said this he hugged her tighter" will lead them"

at that she smirked a very vegeta like smirk and said "even if you fail frieza will not succeed"

"what about our son" the queen asked

the king stated "he will be free I will make sure of that"

END FLASH BACK

"as for were you are bardock" the queen explained "we have left the quadrant and are now on a planet in the western quadrant on the universe thanks to supreme kia here we now have a new home far away from that bastard frieza were we can train new warriors to defeat him" she finished with a smile

just then bardock butted in "there will be no need for our warriors to fight that monster my son will kill him in 25 years" making the queen smile at the thought of Frieza's and gine to gasp in response asking "how could you possibly know that"

bardock turned to her and said simply "trust me"

as the conversation between bardock queen tarble and supreme kia continued it was interrupted a none other the queen serenity as the queen of the once silver millennium joined the conversation bardock was shocked to she the being he thought to be an angel

supreme kia asked if bardock could please wait outside while the royalty and kia discuss their business as bardock nodded in acknowledgement he left the throne room in a slowly pace thinking it was all just a dream as he exited the doors of the palace he took off into the air to be amongst the clouds

as he floated there he remembered the death of his team members images of them flashed in his mind rapidly getting faster and faster grabbing his head in attempt to stop them he had a memory of the destruction of his home feeling the anger building inside of him he lets out a mighty roar "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

which intern cause his power to sky rocket forcing the clouds around him to be forced back at an instant the aura emitting from him is a sharp and gold pulsing flame with power hurricane winds

his hair flies upwards to the sky flicking blonde in the process his eyes sharp and angrier looking while his pupils change to a blueish green colour

as he continues to roar" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

the ground below him starts to tear apart far below pulling up large chunks from the planet below him up into the sky

…...

just after bardock leaves queen serenity, queen tarble and supreme kia begin discussing their plans for a new silver millennium to unite the galaxy as gine sat on a bench against the wall out of earshot from the trio with her arms crossed over her chest about to fall asleep the ground starts rumbling

starling her she jumps to her feet and runs to to trio to see if their alright

as she approaches them she notices the two queens with a shocked and worried face then focuses her attention towards supreme kia who is just floating a little above the ground as she reaches the group to ask" is everyone alright! what the hell is going on"

with kabito's sudden appearance kabito calmly states "he's unlocked his power now master"

earning a questioning look from the queen of the saiyans and gine but a more worried look from queen serenity

"what do u mean but he's unlocked his power" queen tarble asked

while queen serenity simply answering "bardock has reached the level of..." she trailed off trying to remember what the saiyans called the transformation

"super saiyan" supreme kia finished

having heard this gine took off out of the palace to find her husband as she exited the massive doors of the palace she was in awe at the site in the sky

in the middle of the sky was what looked like the sun a large bright yellow ball of energy but it was pulsing in waves as the ground below the ball began to pull up towards it only to start exploding the closer it came towards the object

as gine was stunned and a little scared at the site of this she felt a hand on her left shoulder it was supreme kia to reassure her "its alright he is not in any danger in fact that is him" he said pointing at the object and smiled

gine felt another hand rest on her right shoulder this time it was queen tarble she simply stated "we have our protector now" giving a wink as she look down from the ball of golden energy to gine

as queen serenity noticed the concern queen tarble had for gine and in turn the concern gine had for burdock's safety she thought to herself 'If these saiyans actually have feelings of love and concern in their hearts then perhaps they can help my daughter when the times right' she then smiled at the thought of her daughter

"queen tarble can you come with me please" queen serenity said politely and gesturing inside

as the two queens walked inside supreme kia said "gine I think we should go get bardock before he destroys everything" taking off into the air looking back to see gine follow then kabito a second later

as the trio approached the large golden light gine felt the wind and covered her face against the force trying to keep up with the kia's as they came closer she could hear burdock's roar

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

gine whispered "bardock"

almost immediately the roaring stopped and the bright golden light flickered to a low aura then dissipated into nothing

gine could now see the man that caused all that display of power as she looked at him in awe she noticed his hair stood on end and was a bright gold she looked at his eyes and noticed that they were blueish green and said" look at you bardock you have reached the level of super saiyan that looks impressive" she finished off with "how do you feel?"

gaining burdock's attention he smirked and said "I feel great" and ended with "I've seen our son do this against frieza he used this strength to defeat him"

as bardock and gine looked at each other supreme kia cleared his throat to earn their attention

and started with "bardock I need you to do something for me"

as bardock looked or he saw the supreme kia and behind him he noticed kabito with an angry glare he stared down the large shin-jinn but was quickly redirected to supreme kia and said "Even though you saved my life just before Frieza's attack, I'll act on my own will" a little agitated

"that's all we wanted" shin said with a smile

not long after the group moved to the palace as bardock reverted back to his normal state looking at his hands feeling a difference between being ascended and normal

the group were greeted by the two queens waiting for the group to return as soon as they returned the kia's and queen serenity bowed to queen tarble and she also to them and grabbing hold of kabito's shoulder they left


	2. horenso's training day

Chapter 1

its now age 752

on new vegeta in the house of bardock and gine as the general of the saiyan military and the only ascended saiyan his house has become much lager (resembling a three story mansion) and closer to the royal palace through the 15 years he has been protecting and training the survivors of the genocide freiza's attempted and failed

gine is in the bedroom of their new estate giving birth to a son while bardock is at the palace conversing with the queen about his mission of guarding and creating alliances with the closer systems the saiyans now neighbour with.

"my queen our forces are becoming more" bardock trailed off

"unique" queen tarble finished for him

"that's one way of putting it" he says

"well it is necessary to build relations for the silver millennium that will be revived in 28 year's"the queen explained with bardock giving a nod in acceptance

"general bardock" a saiyan soldier came pushing through the massive metal doors to the room

"what is it is has gine given birth yet" he said roughly to the typical solider wearing full saiyan armour and a helmet (just a typical saiyan not very remarkable) he took a knee in front of the queen and bardock and stated "yes sir you have a son"

bardock was proud of this he had his chance to spend time with a son as he was glad to hear the news he turned to the queen and asked "are we done hear your majesty" the queen simply nodding at this bardock walked out of the palace and took to the sky flying over the horizon arriving home a couple of minutes later

"gine?...gine? Where are you" he asked looking every room for his wife he came to a room they had designated for their child to be it was a plain room fairly large enough for the boy to grow up in he found her putting the boy in a cradle (just like the one goku and brolli were in as children) as he walked over to them he put his arm around her and his head on her right shoulder looking at his son (a complete copy of goku and bardock) he said "damn I make a good looking child don't I" he said a little arrogantly smirking and with a sniff

gine just sighs and reciprocates "yea that's the reason why I married you not much for brains though"

she said sarcasticly eliciting a smile from the saiyan general

"he's pretty quite inst he" bardock said looking at his son

"yes since he's been born he hasn't made a sound" she said smiling at the quite baby boy

"well that's a change from the time kakarot was born all he did was cry" bardock said thinking back

...

age 755

bardock was standing in a large grassy field on a hot day sweat was dripping of him as he was training at his super saiyan level he was throwing large ki blast in to the sky and chasing after them to split them in half with melee strikes after a few hours of training he came down to rest in the field as he touched the ground he heared a child's voice it was his son horenso

his son was now three years old he was training with some saibamen the saiyans had for their military he was locked in a melee battle with one while another was getting up off the ground they were floating a few meters above the ground

as the young saiyan was in a rush with one of the saibamen the second one fired a ki blast at the young boy hitting him in the back staggering him while the first one saw the opportunity and grabbed the boy to use self destruct as the young child was grabbed by the kamikaze saibamen

he quickly regained his bearings and head butted the saibamen hard sending him flying into the ground as it hit the ground horenso fired a ki blast to it destroying it instantly looking at the other saibamen angrily he uses the vanishing technique to appear right in front of it and punches right through its chest

and says as it dies impaled by the young saiyan "I hate sneak attacks"

bardock floats towards his son after the fight with a smile and says "good I was hoping you could handle them easily"

"yea their not that tough ive seen kakarot fight an entire army before though"horenso said to his father who was shocked to hear how he knew of what kakarot did while he was on earth as he asked "who do you know kakarot has fought an entire army"

the young boy looked at has father with a goofy smile and said "supreme kia gave me a magic ball that lets me see what kakarot does on earth I've seen him fight many powerful foes"he explained to his father "he's even fought a big green guy calling himself king piccolo and ive seen him use a special attack" looking at bardock with stars in his eyes

"what type of attack" bardock enquired

"ill show you" the boy said smiling and crouching getting into a familiar position

"ka..."he cupped his hands

"me..."a small ball of blue and white emitted from the centre of his hands

"ha..."the ball grows lager

"me..."growing even larger with beams emanating from the ball itself now

"HA..." thrusting his arms forward the ball emitting from his palms turns into a large beam of pure energy a second later it hits a mountain in the distance destroying it easily

'wow he has enough power to do that and fight two saibamen at his age if im not careful he will surpass me by the time he's 20' bardock thought to himself not letting his son hear how proud he is

"well then I guess that's enough training for today lets get home im sure your mother is cooking dinner" bardock said as his guts started to rumble

"alright father I can show shinso that move to maybe she do it someday to" he told his father as he flew of toward home

'I think your sister might not be the fighter you think she will be son' bardock thought as he followed his over excited son

as father and son reached the estate two guards were standing at Bardock's door saluting the general as he approached "sir the queen wishes a word with you inside" with that bardock walked past them

"what's it about soldier" he asked

"her majesty just said its of great importance" the royal guard answered back

as bardock entered his house he was greeted by the queen tarble supreme kia kabito and queen serenity in a surprised voice he asked "what's going on hear why are the kia's and queen serenity here"

as bardock asked his son ran up to and hugged queen serenity and said "its nice to see you again tenshi" as queen serenity hugged the child back with a smile on her face she says "its so good to see my favourite little warrior "

queen tarble shin and kabito looked at bardock gesturing to outside bardock nods leading them out the back of the estate on the lush green grass of his lawn

queen tarble starts "bardock shin is here to tell you something very important"

supreme kia starts to explain "bardock we have come here to tell you that your daughter shinso is a sailor scout she is the scout for the saiyan people known as sailor vegeta" eliciting a surprised reaction from the mighty saiyan

"how can she be one of these sailor scouts from what I've been told aren't they supposed to be one of royal blood" bardock asked still shocked

"not nesserily" queen serenity said walking outside to join with the others "many scouts are royalty it is true but it isn't just from royal blood "

"a scout must have a pure heart and fight for love and justice as well as protecting the innocent and shinso has all the qualities of a sailor scout" she finished of with a smile remembering how the scouts acted to protect her daughter princess serenity

"so what happens now" bardock asked

"queen tarble will train her to use her powers and the ways of a sailor scout" queen serenity elegantly gesturing towards the queen of the saiyans on her left with the kia's and bardock on the right

"how will you train her you majesty?"he asked

"I will teach her how to be a guardian and train her in the way of royal status" she explained

"just do your best to uphold the values of the sailor scouts and everything will fall into place"queen serenity informed with a smile

...

age 766

a now 14 year old horenso floating in a rocky mountainous area with his eyes closed (he wears a black gi that looks like goku's but instead of a masters symbol it has the saiyan people's or planet vegeta's symbol over the left side of his chest he also has a white under shirt blue wrist bands black boots same as goku's and a blue sash with his tail rapped around his waist he is taller then goku he is approximately 5'7 at the moment) as he is floating in the sky he quickly moves to the right and uses the vanishing technique a second later two young saiyans appear in unison asking "where did he go"

one of the saiyans a 9 year old korokke (admires horenso for his strength and how kindly he acts towards his friends) wears black saiyan armour with brown abdomen and side thigh guards and vest straps black pants and black arm guards

body is very muscular hair is shaped like teen gohan's at the front with back length mullet

the other young saiyan kabu 14 also the best friend of horenso wears a standard set of saiyan armour with white chest and back parts green abdomen thigh and dual shoulder guards with blue tight pants white gloves and white boots his hair is much the same as raditz a single strand over his face with lower back spiky length behind

"I'm right here" before the could react korokke was punched hard into the side of a mountain directly in front of them and a second later kabu was roundhouse kicked through a mountain face well over a kilometre away

panting from the hit korokke dislodges himself from the side of the mountain his armour now a bit broken from the strike and slightly covered in dirt he looks up-to horenso floating there in the sky to were he just was and asked "how did you know where we were coming from?"

"hahahaha I could feel your energy from a mile away koro" he explained using his nickname

flying back at top speed (with an aura of white and blue) kabu went in for a lunge punch to the face only to be blocked with his right hand by horenso causing a ki shock wave to be sent through the air shacking the mountainous region and trees to ruffle and birds to fly out of the forest

"dammit" an agitated sounding kabu said "I guess you're quicker then you look my friend"

with a knee to the gut followed by a knee to the face and another roundhouse kick to the chest sending the now more injured kabu to be embedded next to korokke in the cliff face

horenso says "yes...yes I am" he crosses his arms over his chest and says "I think that's enough for today fella's we'll pick it up tomorrow" with that the young saiyans stomach made a very loud rumble causing blank stares at horenso a sweat drop coming from all three young saiyans

"hehehehehehe" "yea yea I heard you" horenso said rubbing his empty belly with a typical goku type smile

"race you guys to mine" he said and took off towards his house were bardock gine him and shinso live

as the three flew towards the residents the silence was broken by korokke "hey ren what did you mean by you could feel my energy" as he looked curiously up-to his friend

"its a technique I learnt a few years ago I was meditating in a forest that seemed empty but when I emptied my mind I could start to feel things around me like animals... I could feel their presence and eventually I could sense people's also" horenso explained to the young warrior

kabu just flying alongside with his arms crossed "rrr... you might be able to sense the presence of people and animals but that wont be an advantage for to long I will be stronger then you my friend"smirking as he finished proud of himself

"yea sure kabu from that little display you have a long way to go my friend" ren said smiling reminding him of the little sparring match they just had

as the three entered the front door they were greeted by gine "hey boys how was training" politely asking them ren answering simply "not bad "

"your father wants to see to you ren he's at the training yard "gine told her son

"ok but can I get some food first" he asked while patting his rumbling stomach

...

after the meal ren left towards the training yard that was located near the royal palace his friends left for home while he went to go see his father he arrived at the yard which looked like a massive concreted court yard of a dogo as he arrived there was a figure there it was bardock standing in the middle of the court yard alone ren descended to meet with his father "bardock " he acknowledged his father nodding towards him

"what did you want to see to me about " ren asked his father

"I want to see how well your training is coming along boy" bardock saying back to his son

"am I facing you now or the few hundred other power levels I can feel" ren said as he sensed his surroundings bardock merely nodded and said "I want to see how well you do when your outnumbered "

"alright" ren said crouching into a fighting posture

as he did hundreds of saibamen burst out of the training room doors to the courtyard surrounding the young fighter bardock lifted into the air with his arms crossed and observed

a second later one saibamen launched towards the young fighter only to miss his target as he vanished behind the attacker just as the saibamen turned to see his opponent he was blasted with an outstretched are from ren

then it was on when ten more joined in as they approached throwing strikes to the young warrior they were being block at light speed while shock waves riddled through the air each time a saibamen went down either blasted or killed by a hard strike by melee attack more would jump in to take their place as the battle went on far ages

ren was now down to the final few his cloths were torn and scorched his body was bruised and battered with blood coming from several open wounds and panting fairly lightly

he was loving it the rest of the saibamen approached he crouch and yelled "now" "kaio-ken times 2" his muscles bulged becoming bigger and more defined a sharp red aura surrounded him his hair slightly raised up from the power surge and the ground cracked slightly under him

while bardock was still observing above he watched in surprise to see his boy use that type of attack as ren finished the rest of the saibamen off with faster then light attacks he landed in the middle of the yard and watched his father descend from the sky

"how the hell did you do that" he questioned the boy

"ive seen kakarot do that attack before it took me a while to understand how it works but essentially it amplifies your power by a curtain multiplier" ren explained to his father "but it does tax your body pushing beyond your limits"

(he didn't mention prince vegeta because he doesn't know who he is at the time and doesn't think it necessary)

"you are definitely a true saiyan boy" bardock praised his son

"so are we going to train now or not old man" ren said smugly to his father

"lets go boy" as both saiyans launched at each other they meet with one fist to one palm in each others as both father and son using all they had to force the other back the ground was sinking underneath them neither giving in till ren decided to let go and round house kick his father in the chest sending bardock to the air only to catch himself quiet easily

focusing on each other they smiled and immediately using their vanishing techniques were in the air causing shock waves that could shake the planet

the two landing on the ground some distance away then immediately charged in a rush of melee the two were evenly matched giving it everything they had but bardock being the much more experienced fighter and less fatigued quickly over powered his son

as the young warrior was being pushed back he fired up again "kaio-ken times 2" as the red aura immittedfrom the young saiyan he forced his father back gaining a slight advantage

with that he forced bardock into the air a fair way away as bardock regained himself he uttered "good but lets see how well you do against this" "final spirit canon" he launches a whitish blue energy sphere towards his son

ren cups his hands "ka..me..ha..me...HA"

as the two beams meet in the middle a hurricane force wind is caused as both fighters are fighting for supremacy

ren yells "kaio-ken times 5" gaining a massive boost of energy his aura rages sending even more power to his kamehameha attack overpowering bardock a second later sending all the energy hurtaling towards his father only for bardock to use his vanishing technique to dodge the beam

a second later ren falls to his knees gasping for air his body trembling being pushed so far he lifts his head to look at his father and smiles "again?" ren asks his father

...

"sire we have found some survivors" a husky voiced henchman in a blue body suit with a purple chest piece purple glove and boots told his master while kneeling down to him

"good perhaps now I will have my revenge on king vegeta for what he did to me and my son"


	3. brolli's coming

Chapter 2

"good perhaps now I will have my revenge on king vegeta for what he did to me and my son" paragus said acknowledging his minion that informed him of survivors

"get the ship ready for departure" he ordered to his minion gruffly

…...

"yes my queen" the 11 year old shinso a young saiyan women (non sailor scout) hair much like Bardock's but with shoulder length sides and back wears a blue body suit black saiyan armour

with green abdomen and a single strap over left shoulder wears purple earrings and a little muscular

with that she held up her transformation stick and shouts

"vegeta star power make up"(sailor vegeta) wears sailor fuku black with red bow and purplish blue gem on chest red shoulder pads red arm gloves with a

blue elbow pad and black wrist bands wears a purplish blue bow on the back of a red belt also has hair in a pony tail while

transformed with a purplish blue hair tie wears knee high boots (black) and wears a grey tiara with a red gem in middle has

a black skirt with red outline and blue inline

now sailor vegeta she examines herself checking over every bit of her new suit looking at it in wonder after she's finished checking herself out she jumps up and down giddily impressed at how she looks

queen tarble looks at her and smiles "in this form you have special attacks to help you fight against certain evil beings"

as she said this a few royal guards were setting up training dummies for her to practice on shinso/ sailor vegeta took an offensive stances against the dummies and instinctively grabbed her tiara and shouted

"vegeta tiara annihilate" (much like sailor moons tiara attack but the tiara explodes its targets on impact causing surrounding damage to nearby demons or in this case dummies)

"well done shinso" the queen praised the young scout for the display of power she used "but do not forget while you have these magical attacks you are a saiyan you still have your superior strength and power at your disposal"

as the queen and sailor vegeta were practising in the court yard they could hear a battle going on at the training yard a little way away it was her brother and father fighting furiously against each other both stood there watching as the battle intensified with every second shock waves eminatted through the air as a red aura and a blueish white aura clashed time and time again causing the surrounds of where they were to be lifted up from the power they where imiting

then all of a sudden the blueish white aura turned gold and fired at an approaching red aura just before it hit the red aura moved out of the way now it was against a red and gold aura for the next few minutes it seemed evenly matched but quickly went in the way of the gold auraed figure

noticing this the queen and sailor vegeta took to the air to get a closer look as they came closer it was apparent to them now it was definity shinso brother and father as bardock was now super saiyan fighting against his son who was using the kaio-ken technique to keep up with him as both were very bloodied and beaten neither would give any ground even though ren was now being over powered by his super saiyan father he fought on

as both watched on the spectral before them they saw without a doubt the two strongest saiyans on the planet the young warrior horenso (ren) and bardock the only ascended saiyan

as bardock and ren continued to clash it was ren who the queen and shinso notice was more worse for ware as he was doing his best to keep up with his father he just didn't have the power that would let him keep fighting at that level for to much longer

for being more fatigued then his father his guard was now slipping bardock was almost in a one way fight now against his own son who had expanded his energy fighting the saibamen earlier and now trading blow for blow against his father

ren gave one more last ditch effort "kaio-ken time 10" with that he rushed bardock again but got no were as bardock was still in control of the battle as the young warrior aura now died down he father gave a quick knee to the gut followed by an upside down kick sending his into the ground causing a massive crater

the young warrior lying in the bottom of a crater covered in rubble beaten and exhausted was now unconscious but still alive if only barely

bardock pleased with his sons ability lowered to him grabbing his unconscious son out of the crater and lifting him over his shoulder

as he carried his son towards his house to put him in a healing tank to recover from the battle he noticed the queen and his daughter were watching from a distance he flew over to greet them

"your majesty" he said before he looked at his daughter in shock "and shinso?"

"what the hell are you wearing" referring to the shortness of the skirt

"its a traditional sailor scout outfit" shinso chimmed in with googly eyes in wonder of her new form

"so general how is the your son doing in his training" she asked knowing he's going very well evident by the sweat and heavy panting bardock's making

"he has a will for battle I have only seen in kakarot before truly" he answered the queen with pride

as the three were conversing the unconscious ren made a moan and mumbled" I almost got you this time old man"

as a result the three took notice and headed towards bardock's to recuperate after their colossal battle

…...

the next day as ren was now rested and recuperate from his battle with his father he korokke and kabu were back in the mountainous region training though ren wasn't fighting seriously he did enjoy training with his friends

a few hours into the session a visitor came along rens long time rival daikon height around 5'10 weight 90 kgs body very toned and solid hair short and spikes in all directions but falls downwards

wears a blue body suit(like vegeta's) white gloves and boots with a tan coloured toe wears a white saiyan armour vest with left shoulder guard and tan abdomen and shoulder guard has a red sash similar to one worn by kabito and brolli

as the three are fighting fairly hard against each other daikon notices and fires a massive energy blast towards them kabu notices a moves out of the way but korokke does not and is hit in the back sending him flying into the ground causing a large crater

ren just staring at daikon grinding his teeth for what he did to his little friend isn't amused unlike daikon who is laughing maniacally

"did you see that he didn't even notice what a waste of saiyan blood I knew he was always to week to be a true saiyan" daikon laughed

as kabu moved in front of ren and him to challenge the arrogant self righteous attacker ren took the opportunity to look in on his wounded friend as he came to the crater he noticed that korokke energy was now sharply declining not a second later he sifted through the rubble to grab him

"hold on koro ill get you healed in no time"

after inspecting his friend for any seriously bleeding wounds he curtarized the wounds using his ki energy as a source he throw korokke on his shoulder and headed home at top speed to heal him while kabu and daikon fought

as the two young saiyans were moderate martial arts fighters they only clashed in a melee rush after throwing countless energy volleys at each other

as daikon was clearly the stronger fighter kabu wouldn't back down he wanted to hurt him for what he did with a new found ounce of strength he clashes with daikon again and starts to push him back then finishes with a lunging punch to the face only to be dodged by the more arrogant saiyan then while placing his hands on kabu's chest he charges another large blast sending him flying into a cliff face

as both saiyans are battered kabu struggling to free himself from the cliff eventually does but is to battered to fight on

knowing this daikon still pretty much intact besides a little blood dripping from his mouth and a few bruises starts laughing while crossing his arms across his chest

"its a shame ren wasn't here to challenge me I could have used a warm up" he said very sure of himself

kabu grabbing his arm as blood is pouring out of it yells "that's funny after everything you've seen ren do you really think you could stand up-to him" he smiled as he finished "his power level is so far beyond yours you are but an ant compared to him"

daikon angry at what was said barks back "how dare you think some low level piece of scum could ever stand up-to an elite like me" he fished with a huff and turning his nose to the injured kabu and left

"why did that bastard have to be born" kabu finished

'I had better go and see koro' he thought 'little guys never been much of a good fighter'

…...

as ren and the unconscious koro head towards rens home to heal he notices a massive power level coming towards the planet he quickens up the pace to drop koro off then shoots out towards the royal palace

…...

in the throne room of the royal palace bardock queen tarble shinso and dozens of royal guards are lined up ready to expect company moments later the massive doors fly open to reveal ren with a worried look on his face

the queen notice and asks "ren what is troubling you dear boy"

ren runs over to her and kneels in front of her "you majesty I can feel an enormousness presence approaching I just though-" he was cut of by bardock waving his hand in a dismissive way

"son there are more survivors and their coming here its my old commanding officer and his son brolli they to have been trying to rebuild after the attack took or people" bardock explained remembering his time fighting under paragus

"bardock something doesn't feel right" ren still worried at the feeling he's having "the amount of power I'm sensing its far beyond anything our men have even shown for a saiyan to be that powerful it doesn't seem right"

"son your overreacting look there's nothing out there that could stand against either of us but if there is we still have an entire army at our disposal" bardock finished sure of his men's abilities in combat

"your fathers right ren but why don't you stay around just in case" the queen gave the young saiyan a wink of appreciation

…...

"lord paragus we have a reception awaiting us" a generic soldier said bowing to paragus

"good now we can destroy any pests that get in the way of my plan" paragus mentioned to himself and brolli

"yes father they will know pain I will make sure of that" brolli said knowing full well no one could stand up-to the legendary super saiyan

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" brolli laughed

touching down a fair way away from the palace the two saiyans were greeted by the royal guards of queen tarble "this way lord paragus and brolli" as they all took to the air heading towards the palace

moments later they entered the throne room and were greeted by dozens of the royal guards queen tarble bardock shinso and ren

ren was more alert due to the fact he was the only one who could sense power levels as he noticed both paragus and brolli he felt a very uneasy feeling about brolli

"ah queen tarble" paragus said bowing "it is good to see you alive I thought you had perished with the rest of our race"

"as with you lord paragus" she mentioning his tittle

as they all conversed for what seemed hours

lord paragus asks "what has happened to king vegeta?"

the queen a little annoyed at his question explains "the king was killed by frieza trying to rescue our son"

"ah I she and what about prince vegeta where is he?"

ren piped in "from what I saw he lives on a planet called earth now along with his son trunks my brother kakarot and his son gohan" not knowing the full effect of what was just revealed

just then bardock's head stared to stir with flashes of goku and brolli but nothing he could determine at the time

as the reunion came to an end paragus and brolli left for their ship

once aboard paragus turns to brolli and nods acknowledging to start an assault against the remaining saiyans as brolli is excited for battle he leaves the ship and proceeds to power up causing the ground to quake from underneath him in-turn the ship leaves for what paragus calls new vegeta to set his plans in motion in the south galaxy

ren sensing a massive increase of power is taken back when he realises his assumption may have been spot on

setting off alerts from the palace ren bardock and a dozen of the royal guard take off following ren

towards the now legendary super saiyan brolli as bardock ren and the guards land they are backed up by kabu and daikon who are now fully healed from their earlier fight

as the others are in awe to the sight of the now transformed brolli bardock's images flash in his mind again seeing his son kakarot fighting with this new brolli as ren walks up besides his father and says "we have to beat him father or he will kill us all"

knocking bardock out of his gawked trance and nodding to his son

"do you really think a bunch of pathetic worms can beat a god" brolli pointed towards the saiyans that were trembling at the site of him

just then bardock transformed into a super saiyan kicking up dust around him almost giving his men a morality boost

"we will fight him together" bardock said getting acknowledgements from his men

'what do these images mean' thinking about his older sons fight in the future as brolli lifts up into the air the other saiyans follow suit as they all power up with whitish blue aura's kabu is over enthusiastic and charges the lssj brolli only to be back handed and sent flying to the ground instantly

"NNNNNNOOOOOO KABU" ren screams out at the top of his lungs

after seeing that display ren yells "kaio-ken times 10" having gotten used to the transformation and a massive battle with his father he can sustain the power much more easily now

as the battle begins by all the saiyans charging against brolli except daikon who is petrified and cannot move brolli easily throws some guards around like rag dolls while bardock and ren fair a little better against the monster but still not landing a single strike and being thrown around by a very grapple based fighter

as the numbers start dwindling against brolli bardock has and idea

"ren... I think...we can...beat him...if we go...great apes "he said between pants of exhaustion" but... have to ….get his tail …...off first"

"right..." ren said thinking of a way to accomplish what he had to do "right... hey your four..." he pointed to a small squad resting on their hands and knees they look up to acknowledge they heard him though beaten and close to death they aren't going to give up "you four ….distract him...just keep him...still"

the four saiyans nodded with all their might they lift up to face the lssj brolli again and charge the at the monster on for him to simply stand there laughing while taking each hit from the onslaught of saiyans and be not effected in the slightest

as he was being distracted by the guards ren using the vanishing technique gets behind brolli with arm held high above his head he yells out "distructo disc" launching the buzz saw like energy disc towards brolli from behind at the last moment brolli notices as attempts a back flip to avoid the attack but in doing so it strikes its intended target severing brolli's tail

the lssj let out a pain filled scream "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

as his tail feel towards the ground taking the opportunity bardock uses the power ball technique throwing in to the air and staring the remaining saiyans to transform into their oozaru forms

as brolli gets his bearings after loosing his tail and feeling immense pain for the first time in his life his rage rises higher and higher he now faces bardock (a golden oozaru) ren gi (oozaru) and four royal guard oozaru's

after the transformation is complete bardock destroys the power ball so it doesn't affect any other saiyan

…...

daikon still scared at the site of how easily brolli defeated the guards decides to fly away from the battle field and hides as he watches on with now 6 oozaru's against the lssj

…...

queen tarble is alerted to the presence of 6 oozaru's as she can see them from the balcony from the throne room

"WHAT the hell is going on out there" she shouts to no one in particular with shinso standing beside her with an equally worried look on her face but can not find the words to describe it

…...

now the raging legendary super saiyan faces against 6 oozaru's

as the golden great charges forward with a downward massive paw to crush its intended victim brolli lifts in to the air at astonishing speed hitting great ape bardock in the chest sending him toppling over

as the other great apes in the royal guard attire surround brolli quickly each one lets out a trademark great ape roar letting loose the mouth blast as they all converge on lssj brolli they are blocked by his energy shield as ren charges towards brolli to strike him with a downwards palm slap brolli sees it coming and grabs the giant hand in mid air only being slightly pushed back by the force the other great apes attempt to strike brolli but are taken out after brolli tightens his grip on the great ape ren swinging him around in the air taking out each other great ape easily

after he throws ren in to the ground causing a massive crater brolli begins to stomp the great ape forcing him deeper in the ground with each stomp as bardock lifts up of the ground to see brolli crushing the great ape ren he fires a mouth blast at brolli catching him off guard and sending him flying in to the air

after lssj brolli regains from the blast he notices the great ape he was stomping is gone

"one down five to go" he confidently points out with a smirk and a few scratches over his body

as the other oozaru rise up to gather besides bardock all apes charge in turn causing brolli to charge as brolli rams into the head of one breaking its skull it falls down dead

another one tries to crush him by clapping him between his large paws only to be grabbed by brolli's using his superior strength brolli and great ape are pulling against each other soon brolli rips off one of the great apes arms causing the ape to let out a roar of absolute pain then throwing its severed arm back at the ape knocking it over to let it bleed out and die

the next two great apes fire another mouth blast at brolli only to in a power struggle against his omega blaster technique easily over powering them he vaporises them without a trace

great ape bardock seeing this launching towards brolli slamming him into the ground causing it to crater underneath the force keeping up the assault the best he can bardock continues to slam until is stopped by an energy blast from brolli sending him flying back a few kilometres away and crashing hard on the ground

brolli now beaten pretty badly gets to his feet and floats over to where great ape bardock is lying on the ground as he closes in bardock sees the figure coming closer and fires one last mouth blast at the lssj sending him back but not enough to destroy him as brolli struggles against the blast he starts pushing it back with all the energy he's got left towards bardock

as the massive amount of energy flies at great ape bardock he just narrowly rolls out of the way but the blast strikes his tail severing it causing bardock to revert to normal as brolli sees this he worriedly floats towards him

as brolli now hovers over bardock he picks him up and embraces the mighty general of the saiyans in a rib crushing bear hug

ren now under tonnes of rubble hears his fathers screams of pain as brolli crushes what life he has left in him ren charges up "kaio-ken times 20" with all the energy he can muster he blows open the crater

as brolli continues to crush bardock he smiles and says "If you'd just let me kill you all before, you wouldn't be dealing with this pain now"

as bardock tried to breath he had another vision of his son kakarot killing brolli with a strike to his abdomen causing him to explode with that he smiled through the pain at the thought as brolli saw this he loosened he grip

with that he asks "what do you find so amusing that you have forgotten all about pain"

bardock simply replied "k-k-kakarot...will...kill...you"

at the sound of that brolli yelled out in anger "KKKKAAAKKKAAAARRROOOTTT"

taking the opportunity ren fired everything he had left at brolli

"KKKAAAAMMMMEEEEHHHAAAAMMMMEEEE HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA"

striking the lssj in the back staggering him and knocking him out in-turn ren falling back in the crater from complete exhaustion and falling unconscious

…...

"what's taking brolli so long he should have been here by now" paragus stating a fact

while his ship lies in low orbit a soldier comes running up-to him

"lord paragus sire brolli has been knocked out"

"impossible he's the legendary super saiyan" paragus was shocked

"sire we saw it on the monitors he's down" the henchmen looks up-to paragus "what are your orders"

"I'm going to get my son stay here ill be back soon" he ordered to his men

with that paragus left the ship and flew down towards the battlefield as he flew over the cratered ground he saw his son lying face down next to bardock he flew down and grabbed the now normal unconscious brolli as he was about to vaporise an uncourteous bardock he noticed five whitish blue aura's heading his way

thinking more of his own safety to took of into the air to rendezvous with his ship and left the system


	4. brolli's aftermath

"WHAT the hell is going on" the queen of saiyans yelled out after a massive earth quake causing the palace to shake uncontrollably

"I hope their alright" a worried shinso said while holding her hand over her heart wishing she was strong enough to fight with them

"quick transform shinso we're going to help them" the queen said knocking her out of the trance she was in

just as the queen and sailor vegeta were about to leave the palace doors fly open in walks a now re-cooperated korokke

as he looks at the queen and the now transformed sailor vegeta a little red comes across his face not recognising who she is "your majesty" he bows down to the queen "and hello beautiful" he looks at sailor vegeta who is blushing a bit never been told she was beautiful before

"where is ren and everyone one else there's no one here" he asked while looking around the room

"you don't know" shinso asked with a confused look the queen getting very impatient

"know what"" I've been out for at least half the day all I remember is being hit in the back by someone" recalling the days events from his point of view

then gine lands just outside gaining the attention of the three saiyans "my queen were is my husband and son" she asks immediately after landing

the queen tells them "bardock ren and my guards have gone to check a disturbance"

"whatever they faced it wasn't weak I saw at least six great apes and one of them was golden"

gine was worried even more so now taking off to the sky to try and see were the great apes where but she couldn't see anything as she was joined by the queen shinso and korokke the queen pointed in the direction to where she saw the great apes as the others turned to the same direction someone was approaching very fast

the figure came closer and stopped in front of them it was daikon completely unscathed for not even facing the threat as he floated in front of them he yells to them "quickly we need to return to the battle before its to late"

without a second thought queen tarble shoots off at top speed in front followed by shinso gine korokke and daikon in the rear

…...

"I'm going to get my son stay here ill be back soon" he ordered to his men

with that paragus left the ship and flew down towards the battlefield as he flew over the cratered ground he saw his son lying face down next to bardock he flew down and grabbed the now normal unconscious brolli as he was about to vaporise an uncourteous bardock he noticed five whitish blue aura's heading his way

thinking more of his own safety to took of into the air to rendezvous with his ship and left the system

…...

as the group approached the battlefield they noticed a man holding another on his shoulder but they were not close enough to see who it was upon seeing the group he took off to the sky

korokke and shinso saw them figure fly off in to space in unison yelled "he's getting away lets go-" but was cut off but the order of the queen "no if he fought more then a dozen of our most powerful warriors lets just let him go" knowing they had no chance against such an adversary

with that they noticed a man resembling bardock lying face down in a pool of blood gine immediately thought the worse and forced herself to move faster to the figure on to find it was bardock

gine fell to her knees sobbing and crawling towards him eventually turning him over and cradling his head in her lap as the others looked on at the very emotional gine a tear escaped the queens eye

"no no no no no no" she begged

shinso running over to her mother and now deceased father crying also while korokke was looking around the field still shocked as it hasn't sunk in exactly what happened for him

"mother" she said quietly

daikon walked over to the edge of the massive crater they were currently standing beside and heard a some rubble moving on the bottom he yells" HEY quick there's something down there" with that queen jumped on guard along with daikon korokke just looked over the edge to see what was going on

after a few seconds more debris was moving in the crater the queen being a little impatient yells and jumps into the air "BIG BANG ATT-" but was cut off when korokke started to move to the centre

korokke starts sliding down the side of the massive crater and stops in the middle he starts to move rubble around frantically as he lifts a rather large rock above his and tossed it aside he spots a black boot resembling ren's

his eyes a little teared up continues to move the rubble until he uncovers his friend ren

"hold on buddy"

ren is lying in the bottom of the crater the top half of his cloths completely gone his pants resemble more like ripped and scorched shorts his body is trembling and covered in blood and dirt with dozens of open wounds

the queen can see this from where she floats in the air and immediately descends to the battered warrior lending korokke a hand to lift him up "its alright I'm here" the queen says as she helps korokke with a very beaten ren

as now queen tarble and korokke lift above the ground to to show gine and shinso and daikon they have found a survivor the turn and head towards the palace with out saying a word

daikon moves over to the crying women and picks up bardock while the girls see this they rises to their feet daikon takes off after the queen and gine and shinso follow suit on the way shinso de-transforms

as the queen and korokke reach the palace several guards run out to greet them and offer to take ren off her hands she refuses to let anyone handle the young warrior instead orders them back to the battlefield to gather who ever else is there "yes your majesty" the group says in unison

as the queen and korokke are heading towards a rejuvenation tank to heal ren daikon with bardock in his arms followed by gine and shinso reach the palace

daikon lays bardock's lifeless body down on the floor next to a fire place as gine and shinso are still crying behind him

after ren is placed in the tank the queen and korokke leave him to heal and head for the throne room as they are travelling down several large palace corridors korokke asks the queen "who was that that they fought your majesty"

she answered without looking at him "I think it was paragus's son brolli"" I know I should have listened to ren about that feeling he had" as the frustration builds she strikes the wall creating a large whole in the concrete wall

finally reaching the throne room with korokke they observed the others that were already there and waiting for them korokke being young and slow to the events of what had just happened noticed that sailor vegeta was no longer there instead he walked over to gine and shinso and asked "what happened to the really petty girl that was here earlier"

shinso still a bit upset at loosing her father release's a sigh and states "if your talking about sailor vegeta then that's me"

gaining the attention of daikon "what's sailor vegeta?" he asked not knowing who or what sailor vegeta was

"sailor vegeta is my personal bodyguard" the queen answered "she is the chosen protector for our people" she finished

"I see but she looks to pretty to be a fighter" korokke said with a blush

"I'm not much of a protector if I couldn't help against that monster that did this" as she pointed to her dead father

"that's enough shinso what's done is done there is nothing we can do now about that" the queen said back angry at herself for not doing anything either

"my queen" a saiyan guard came running in from outside

"there are no more survivors" he said as the remanding fighters were carried through the room to show what had happened

all guards were beaten to a lifeless bloody corpse "there were 12 guards that went with them why are there only 10 bodies" she queen question

"your majesty the other two guards were vaporised" daikon said breaking the silence

"how could you know that daikon" shinso asked

"me and kabu were there"

"WHAT where's kabu then" korokke asked wondering why the guards didn't have his friend

"come with me korokke I'll take you to him" with that the to young saiyans left the palace to find korokke's friend

…...

several days later early in the morning

"healing process complete" a computerised voice sounded

"draining fluids now"

ren the young saiyan warrior was now completely healed he slowly removed the mask and took in the first deep breath in a few days under his own lung power

feeling his body was in a stiff state he eased out of the tank to stand in front of it he turned to his right and saw a bench with a new pair of his black gi uniform he grabbed the uniform and threw it on

after he left the room and proceeded down the corridors as he wandered the palace he was greeted by several guards they immediately saluted the young warrior and ask "follow us please sir"

surprised at hearing the guards call him sir he nodded and obliged the guards escorted him to the throne room were he was meet with the queen

"leave us" the queen orders the soldiers to leave

she gestures ren to come closer and follow her to the balcony as he approaches the queen he notices in the courtyard below 14 large metal coffins 12 have the royal guards attire on top followed by one in front of them that had a smaller set of standard armour on top and one in front again which was golden shocked at what he saw he jumped down to the coffins for a closer inspection

the first one he came to was the golden one in front of the rest on the plague was the inscription "bardock"

"I'm sorry father I wasn't strong enough"

feeling anger stir he looked to the next one behind and ran over to it on this one the plague read "kabu"

"kabu...no..no..no..no..no...why...why did you have to be there"

at the site of this he lost his control his aura burning up around him the ground trembling underneath he lifted off the ground up in-to the air far above the palace he let out an almighty roar

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

his hair flying upwards much like his fathers did changing golden blonde his eye's changing colour from black to blueish green

his aura now a pulsing sharp gold colour as he continued to unleash his power the ground shaking more and more violently with each second

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he continued to roar

sparks of golden electricity buzzing through out the air thunder cracking and lightning striking the ground beneath the young saiyan

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he gave a final heave of power causing his energy to explode like a miniature sun on the planet

…...

"what was that" shinso asked her mother being startled by the ground shaking and the sudden thunder strikes

"If I didn't know any better I would say that is your brother" gine replied looking a little shaken

"should we go help him he might be in trouble" the young korokke said butting in

"no the queen gave us very strict orders to stay away" shinso recalling what the queen told her to do

…...

as daikon was flying around the training yard training some troops he heard the rumble of thunder looking over towards the palace he saw a massive golden light in the sky pulsing with power

'so he's finally awake I had better stay out of his way then he might blame me for what happened' he thought to himself filled with a bit of fear and awe at what he witnessed

…...

as he floated in the sky after his burst of rage had subsided he slowly lowered down to the ground still transformed his aura dying down as he comes to stand next to his father and friends coffins he rest his hands on bardock's and swears "I will avenge you father"

"I will become stronger"

…...

"kabito I think its time to pay a visit to young horenso" shin stated

"yes master"

"is he going to be alright sir" queen serenity asked worried about her favourite little warrior

"I hope so either way we'll just have to keep and eye on him he has lost a lot in the last few days" shin replied with a concerned look on his face

"but first we need to go-to king yamma's domain"

"ah I think I see what you have planned supreme kai" queen serenity following along with his plan

…...

"ren look at you" the queen was awe struck at the now super saiyan ren standing in front of her

"rrrrr" ren could not find the words to speak back

"please follow me inside ren we have much to discuss" queen tarble turned on her heel and proceeded towards the palace by the time they reached the throne room they were greeted by supreme kai kabito and queen serenity

as the queen and ren entered a dead silence fell "I think I should seek more allies your majesty" ren spoke breaking the silence

"it is what my father was doing wasn't it" he said with certainty in his voice

"yes that is what a general does" queen tarble said smiling at the young saiyan at hearing this he realised she is promoting him to general

at this he takes a knee to the queen and pledges his life to protect his people and queen from all threats

"from now on you are general horenso of the –-" just before queen tarble could finish

"new silver millennium" queen serenity abruptly spoke up causing the new general to look up towards her in shock

"queen serenity why would you choose me for such a honered role" ren asked not sure how it even possibly she could bestow the rank so easily

"because I know when the time is right you will be the only one who can save everyone" she answered with a smile

"queen tarble if your looking for allies I suggest the namekians they-" before supreme kai could finish

"they where saved by my brother" ren finished remembering seeing the fight on his magic ball that supreme kai gave him as a child

"that's right ren they would be exceptional allies to us" queen tarble agreeing with the idea

"they are also excellent fighters in their own right" shin piping in "they could teach you some new techniques" in hearing this ren's ears perked up at hearing the prospect of battle

"it will take some time to reach new namek with your attack balls" shin said "we could drop you off immediately"

"how would you do that" ren inquired

shin looking at kabito then back to the young warrior "instant transmission"

"you mean like the ability my brother acquired after his fight with that frieza guy" ren stated lie he knew

causing blank stares from shin queen serenity and kabito "yes almost exactly like goku's"

"oh in that case I can reach there myself I learnt that technique by watching him I just need a general direction and I should find them easy enough" ren explained his knowledge of the ability

"ren before you go" queen serenity voice chimmed in

"yes tenshi" he saying the nickname he used when he was a little boy in-turn causing her to smile

"one day you wont feel this pain any more you will have peace" tried her best to explain it to him the pain of loss

with that he gave a slight nod in understanding and putting his two fingers to his head much like his brother has done so many times before he faced the direction supreme kai had pointed in

"wait before you go" supreme kai gained his attention once more

"there is a technique your brother uses that only a pure hearted being can use its the spirit bomb this technique would come in very handy for your travels would you like to truly learn it" supreme kai asked

"of course that's the one attack I could never really know how it works" ren stated causing supreme kai to walk over to him and placing a hand on his head causing a blinding light the knowledge of the technique was parted to the young saiyan

"so that's how he does it" ren with the full knowledge of the ability in his head smiled

before he leaves he walks up-to queen serenity and hugs her "good bye tenshi I guess I wont be seeing you for a long time if at all now" she hugged him back and said "no.. you wont but I'm sure you will see my daughter and her friends soon enough they are going to love you" causing the young saiyan to blush "you will know which one my daughter is when you see her please protect all of them for me though"

"yes tenshi anything for you" he said letting go and leaving for new namek


	5. ren's new attitude

ren now de-transformed

before the young saiyan leave's supreme kai ask for a word alone he gestures outside ren nods and the two leave the throne room out through the balcony into the sky far above as they come to a rest high in the mid mourning sky what seems just the two of them

supreme kai" before you leave for training on namek know that the namekians have these orbs called dragon balls"

ren "I know of the dragon balls and I know that they can be used to wish people back to life sir"

supreme kai "oh have you seen them being used before"

ren "yes sir by my brother on numerous occasions"

supreme kai "then I think it should come from his mouth then" catching ren off guard thinking it was only the two of them up there a familiar voice butted in

bardock now with a halo above his head "boy!... *sigh*son I know that you want to use the dragon balls to wish us back to life"

ren shocked to see his father "bardock!? …...father"

bardock "I'm telling you do not wish us back to life as saiyans you know the greatest honour is to fall in battle"

"it will weaken the saiyan race our deaths will push them further then us being alive ever could do"

(saiyans are like Spartans just accept it)

ren "but bardock who-"

bardock "will train you?"

ren "yes" nodding his head

bardock "you do not need me to train you any-more I have trained you all I could and you have more skill them me my son you have surpassed me there is nothing more I can teach you"

ren "then what do I do"

bardock saying with a smirk "you have seen how kakarot trained in extremely high gravity"

ren nods "yes I see now" understanding what his father means

supreme kai "you do know that the namekians will not just give you the dragon balls you will have to earn them"

ren nods" I understand I am a stranger after all"

"who should I seek out to establish this alliance with?"

supreme kai "ask for elder moori he leads them now"

ren "very well"

bardock "son train very hard and never give up I'm proud of you"

ren smiling "I know after all I did force you to go super saiyan in our last fight"

bardock returns the smile with pride "yes you did"

"you wont be seeing me again son I'm not able to keep my body but I can give you one last match before I go" as he says this he looks over to supreme kai for permission

supreme kai "alright I don't seem the harm in it"

ren smiling "sweeeeet"

with that bardock and ren travel to the other-side of the planet in the middle of the night as both fighter are standing in a large paddock with a forest surrounding them in the distance bardock smiles and turns super saiyan straight away

bardock "I don't know how long supreme kai has given me so lets just skip the warm up"

ren grinning with excitement "alright I see your super saiyan and I raise you" he crouches slightly arms curled and gives a mighty roar

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

now with two super saiyans powered up and ready to battle their aura's pulsing violently bardock smiles "good its about time you've reached it"

rens smirks "yeah and all it took was for you to die" (saiyan humour)

ren and bardock in unison "ding ding round one"

as both super saiyans launch at each other clashing fist to fist causing the ground underneath them to sink both saying "good this is going to be fun"

then a melee rush begins both lifting into the air with a raging aura around them now high in the air with each strike a shock-wave emitting throughout the sky causing a flash of white light to reveal a silhouette of each fighter

after a few more melee rushes bardock launches a full power energy wave towards ren while ren in-turn does the same as the two beams collide in the air a hurricane force wind is pushing out from the beam struggle as each fighter inches closer to the middle forcing more and more against each other causing the blast to explode ripping up the ground below as each fighter is floating in the air smiling both with ripped and scorched uniforms and bloodied

bardock "good boy...good"

ren "your not to bad yourself old man"

"I thought we were going to skip the warm up though"

bardock "alright then no more screwing around" says harshly

bardock launches towards ren at ftl speeds swing his left for a massive hay-maker only to be blocked by ren still smiling both saying "round two then"

another melee rush ensues this time each catching a hand to fist as each struggle against the others might their aura raging more and more the ground being peeled from underneath them ren pulls bardock in for a powerful knee to the guts lifting his father in the air bardock quickly responds with a grapple around the mid section lifting ren over his head and slamming him face first into the ground

as bardock clearly has the upper hand he rises to his feet then stretches out his left arm to fire another energy wave towards ren reacting quickly kicks his fathers hand into the sky

jumping to his feet ren launches towards bardock with a right hay-maker only to pass through bardock's after image in-turn bardock coming in from the left-side with another powerful jab hits the after-image of ren as each do this a number of times it is ren who lands the last blow with a round-house to bardock's chest sending him flying into the ground and causing a large crater

as bardock stands up in the middle he flies up-towards ren another melee rush occurs neither fighter holding back they again using vanishing technique they continue to cause shock-waves all over the night sky

ren landing on the ground and closes his eyes following his fathers movement with his sensing ability fells him about to strike him in the back of the head with a swift kick ren ducks just in time planting both hands on the ground and doing a spin kick hits bardock in the face then comes around with a hit in the side of the ribs

causing bardock to slide a few metres on the ground bardock quickly recovers and cart wheels over a fast approaching ren he quickly grabs rens ankle pulls him in for a knee to the face sending in the air and follows with another grab of rens ankle spinning him around (dragon throw) a number of times before throwing him into the ground causing another crater

ren struggles to stand pushing a rather large boulder off him and leaning against it he looks to his father who is floating above the large hole ready for rens next move smiles and yells "super kaio-ken" rens golden aura is now a raging red and gold he launches towards his father striking him in the gut with a left fist then with a right hay-maker sends his father flying into the ground again

ren lands behind his father and falls to his knees loosing his transformation completely exhausted he peels his head up to see his farther in the same state now turned over sitting up-right both smile at each other as the dawn breaks after hours of fighting

ren "that was fun" he looks up after taking a deep breath to see no one now his father has returned to other world

as he sat their remembering the time he just got with his father he sensed supreme kai and kabito had just arrived behind him turning his head he gave a goofy smile and said "thank you sir"

supreme kai "young ren that is all I could do for you the rest is up-to you"

ren "I know I wont let you down sir"

kabito "hold still this wont take to long" he puts both hands over rens body and emits a golden glow

ren "huh!? What are you doing" a-bit stunned at what's going on

kabito say a-bit agitated "I'm healing you"

ren "oh ok" leaning back with a grin and scratches the back of his head

kabito healed ren and repaired his ruined clothing as ren was now in a better mood having used his new abilities to their fullest and seeing his father and mentor again he nods to supreme kai and puts two fingers to his head and uses instant transmission disappearing in front of both beings

…...

back at the palace the two queens were only present in the large throne room discussing the future of their new general

queen tarble "do you think he will be able to?"she asked queen serenity

queen serenity "I believe in him and so should you"

queen tarble "I do but he has only just ascended he still has much training to do"

queen serenity "that's why we're sending him to namek he will be gone for a few years"

queen tarble "a few years how many exactly is a few years serenity" she said harshly

queen serenity "8" she said not flinching

queen tarble grinding her teeth a-bit "8 years without a general to lead and train my military is not a good idea"

queen serenity "you still have some very powerful warriors under your command you saiyans are still feared for your power and combat abilities"

"or is it another reason you do not want ren to leave"

a-little shocked queen tarble "I suppose it was inevitable he would leave I do think of him as a son"

queen serenity leans in and rest a comforting hand on queen tarbles shoulder "he will be fine supreme kai has let him see his father again"

"he believed if ren did not get the chance he would be come cold and unable or willing to be the hero he was supposed to be"

queen tarble "I see"

…...

ren arrives on planet namek in a small village typical of namekians structures

ren cautiously asks "hello I'm looking for elder moori"

"wow this planets gravity is much less then planet vegeta's"

as he is wandering around the village he comes across two small namekian boys

dende with wide eyes in amazement "goku is that you"

"gohan has told me so much about you"

ren a-little surprised goofily laughs "hehehe no that is my older brother"

"my name is horenso what's yours"

the other little namekian "my name is cargo and this is dende" he gestures to both himself and dende

ren smiles and extends his hand "nice to meet the two of you"

"I'm looking for elder moori do you know were I can find him"

cargo shakes his hand "sure follow us"

as the young saiyan and the two namekians fly to a larger village a few miles away they are greeted by elder moori (rather short and stocky build and around 5'5 in height) and a larger namekian named katas (he is much taller and resembles piccolo)

ren lands followed closely by the two namekians "hi! There my name is horenso and I'm here to forge an alliance with your people"

elder moori looks the young man up and down "did you say your name is horenso?"

ren nodding "yes sir I did"

elder moori "oh by the look of you I thought you were the one they call goku"

ren chuckles a-bit "hehehe yea I get that a lot now he is my older brother"

after a few hours of talking and introductions have been made ren asks "sir grand elder moori I was told that you have artifacts that can grant a perfect wish is that true"

elder moori "yes young man it is but what would you need of them"

ren "I'm in need of some really intense training to become the true leader of the silver millennium military forces"

"and I was hoping I could use the dragon balls to create a planet for training"

katas with his arms folded over his chest a-bit cautious of the young warrior asking for the dragon balls "and what makes you think that we would just accept your request of our dragon balls you haven't proven that you can be trusted"

ren tapping his finger to his chin thinking "well how can I prove to you I can be trusted"

katas getting into a fighting stance "a warriors true intentions can be seen in battle"

ren smiles at the prospect of a challenge "alright I'm game"

moori "young ren you should know katas is our strongest warrior after frieza attacked us my people have been training harder then ever"

ren looks to elder moori and smirks "good but if I win do I get to use the dragon balls"

katas laughs "hahahaha that's easier said then done you have to beat me first" smirks with a-bit of arrogance

both fighters launch towards each other colliding fists causing the ground to split from underneath them making the dozens of namekians to marvel at the two fighters then they disappear into the sky above using the vanishing technique they cause shock-wave all over the sky pushing back any clouds and the water under them to wave violently

katas lands on an island away from the village and fires dozens of ki blasts into the sky as ren sees them missing him he quickly looks around and notices he is surrounded by the energy balls in every direction smiling at this he notices the balls start to fly towards him

as katas sees his attack hits the young saiyan dead on a large smoke cloud is formed around were ren was in the air as he thinks his victory is at hand he hears a yell coming from the cloud

ren "AAAAHHHHHHHH" using his power to push the cloud of smoke away smiles at katas as both fighters fire up there aura's they fly towards each other and begin a melee rush

all the namekians that are present look in awe as they see their strongest fighter on equal footing with a warrior they only meet a few hours ago

in the middle of the melee rush katas says" saiyans aren't the only species trained for battle"

ren smiles to katas keeping up the rush "yea I know but we are built for it its in our blood"

after the conversation ren comes in with a right hay-maker colliding with katas' face sending him flying to the ground

ren zips down to the ground and dashes towards were katas had landed katas flips out of the crater puts and arm out in-front of him and release's a full power energy wave towards ren catching the approaching saiyan off guard the blast hit him sending him flying backwards forcing him through several small islands

katas panting at the amount of energy he just used drops to one knee and taking a deep breath "he's tougher then he looks but I don't think he can stand against that level of attack" smirking at what he thought was a victory he looks over to were the young saiyan was shot many kilometres away

he hears another yell "AAAAHHHHHHHHH" followed by a massive explosion of a small island ren was fired in to

katas wide eyed in shock at the young warriors incredible resistance to stay down "WHAT THE HELL he's still up" ren teleporting to katas' position in an instant

ren extends a hand as both warriors are bloodied and bruised ren smiles "that was a good fight my friend but maybe you shouldn't waste so much energy using ki blast waves"

katas chuckles "hahaha I see"

"so you saiyans are better then what the stories portray you to be"

ren helping katas to his feet "well I don't know what the stories say about us but I have been training my entire life"

smiling "I have broken every limit and past nearly every challenge by never giving up"

katas leaning against ren for support as they fly over to the other namekians "nearly every challenge what do you mean by that"

ren "well when is was younger me and my father would always go patrolling keeping our allies safe from any threat"

"one perpendicular incident was we came across an allies planet it was taken over by a group of pirates"

"calling themselves komodo troopers"

…...

flash back

age 762

attack ball computer voice "landing immanent"

the computerised voice wakes bardock up from a seemingly peaceful sleep

bardock yawning stretching his arms out the best he can grabs the communicator "ren come in boy"

a 10 year old ren over the comm in another attack ball "*yawn*... yes bardock"

bardock "were about to land just be on your guard I have a bad feeling that this is a trap"

ren "roger that"

"what if it is a trap"

bardock "well then we spring it"

ren more excited at the thought of a fight "sweeeeet"

"I like traps there so much fun"

minutes later the two pods hit the ground of a mountainous region of a planet that is home to a rather strange looking race of dog creatures (they have no race name but based off the character of mijorin) as the two saiyans leave their pods and float up into the air bardock looks around for any signs of a 'welcome comity'

ren with his eyes closed using his sensing ability "there are a very large number of life forms over their bardock" ren points directly in-front of himself

bardock believing his son "so west is it"

"how many do you reckon"

ren "I don't know I can only sense life forms but when there's so many of them its hard to tell"

both warriors fly off to the direction indicated landing on a cliff face looking over to see a few large cages full of their allies race locked up and beaten

ren quickly and without thinking jumps down to the cages to assist "we have to help them"

bardock a-little more cautious yells "wait" but falls on deaf ears as ren is already ripping the cage doors off the hinges to free the dog-men

as ren is freeing the last of the captured people dozens of komodo troopers (they look like a comodo dragon standing up-right)(relatively the same size ranging in heights and physical size)

(capabilities of flight has dragon like wings and fire breathing)(very physically powerful and resistant to damage uses teams of 3 to

take down a single opponent)(rangers from 6 to 7 foot tall)

(they carry a large double handed axe on their backs and a single short sword their hands)

ren a little surprised at what he was looking at "what the hell are you"

a komodo trooper soldier "we are the komodo troopers and your letting our lunch out"

"now prepare to die"

ren "oh really well your just going to have to fight for your lunch today lizard man"

bardock standing on the cliff edge looking at his son now face dozens of komodo troopers alone as the supposed leader is the first to make a move towards the young saiyan he is quickly sent flying in-to the mountain behind him and causing him to be buried in rubble

another komodo troop grabs the large axe on his back and screams "how dare you hurt our king"

"lets get him boys"

with that the dozens of komodo troopers launched to the young saiyan with their weapons as ren was dodging and weaving out of the way of the massive weapons he occasionally fired a ki blast to send one after another flying away

ren feeling tired after firing off his ki blast to bring down dozens of troopers is down to only a few (around five) with his weakened state he is quickly over powered by the large opponents as they start biting his arms and legs their saliva is draining his energy even more now

ren screams in pain "aaaahhhhh" as the teeth of the attackers are digging into his much smaller body feeling like he is dying he is slipping into unconsciousness

bardock sees his son now being outnumbered and overpowered jumps down from were he was on the cliff face and yells "HEY UGLY! let my son go and face me you lizard freak"

as the remaining troopers let go to pay attention to the newcomer behind him they see their king leap on bardock's back only to see the much larger saiyan flip him over slamming him in the ground as bardock is standing over their king he punches right through his rib cage killing him instantly

the second in charge trooper sees how easily bardock killed his king and in fear orders "retreat" as they retreat from the battle the dog-men praise the warriors for saving them

end flash back

…...

after the two warriors land in front of the rest of the namekians ren kneels katas down to a sitting position dende and cargo run over to each of the fighters and begin to heal them

cargo being over excited to see how nice ren was is instantly admiring the young saiyan and heals ren while dende heals katas

cargo "wow that was amazing"

katas showing new found respect for the saiyan "I think he deserves his wish elder" bowing to grand elder moori

"he has proven he can be trusted"

moori "young warrior you should know that parunga can grant 3 wishes is there anything else you could possibly want"

ren solomely says "no"

"all I need is a planet that has about 2500 times gravity more then this planet and abundant of life so it can support me for awhile"

all the namekians hear this and step back in shock

moori "2500 times gravity that will kill you just by setting foot on the planet"

"are you sure?"

ren "yes sir I am"

"saiyans have a unique ability to adjust to any condition"

"it will take awhile but eventually my body will adjust and standing on that planet will be no different to standing on this one"

moori "very well"

a few days had passed to prepare for summoning of parunga as ren was training with katas and his four best warriors (cymbal, nail jr, drum, naraka, kagya) (each look like a warrior namekian tall and muscular ranging in heights around 6' to 7' foot)

moori interrupting a melee rush between katas and ren "ren your planet awaits"

"it has its own solar system but it is close by ours"

"with the size of the planet it has a longer year then our own planet"

ren a-little confused "how long of a year"

moori "365 days"

ren not surprised "oh ok so about the same as earth then"

moori "yes it has the 2500 times gravity you requested for training and some wild life but trust me if you think they will go down easy you'll be surprised"

ren smirking "good even finding food will be a challenge"

"I'm going to love this planet"

katas "are you really going to train on a planet that is almost certainly going to kill you"

ren with a big smile on his face "yep"

"you should join me a few time for training"

katas a little worried "yea sure anything you can do I can do"

ren going in for a hi five "that's the spirit buddy"

"always go beyond your comfort zone"

"hehehehe"

moori a-little confused asks "how are you going to get there anyway?"

ren "I was going to teleport there using instant transmission"

moori looking confused now knowing what he meant "ohkay"

ren putting two fingers to his head "I just need to know what direction it is"

elder moori points directly up causing ren to search in the indicated direction

ren a-bit excited "alright I got it now my own planet" with that the young saiyan transports directly to his own planet


	6. 8 years recap

Ren teleports in what looks like a massive grass land area with mountains in the distance a sea to his back and forest on the other sides of him as he lands on the ground he is instantly crushed under his own weight of the planet he falls to his knees breaking his legs trying with all his might he transforms with a mighty yell "AAAAHHHHHHHH"

as the now powered up ren is still holding himself up by his arms under his own weight his arms start to give way the bones splinting and breaking he falls face first to the ground breaking his nose he tries as hard as he can to breath but the air makes it difficult one of his lungs gives out causing him to gasp

ren struggling with all his might to stay alive "I have to get back to namek" pulling his hand closer to his face to use instant transmission he quickly teleports back to namek

as ren teleports right were he left namek he catches moori katas and the other nameks off guard

moori frantically "QUICK we have to heal him"

cargo runs over from were he was playing with dende and quickly proceeds to heal the now unconscious ren

after a few minutes of healing ren starts to stir in his lying position he coughs up some blood and groggily lifts up of the ground to sit up right

ren now feeling a lot better from being healed "wow that was a rush"

"thanks cargo I owe you my life"

cargo happy to see his friend all better "don't mention it"

"but what happened did you get attacked"

ren sheepishly chuckles "hehehe no I just landed on the planet and was crushed instantly"

cargo and the other namekians give a blank stare at the young warrior "so you almost died just by setting foot on the planet"

"that's insane how are you every going to train on a planet you cant even stand on"

ren jumping up-to his feet feeling more excited "by trying again and again until my body adjust"

as he puts two fingers to his head to transport back to his own planet again a loud gurgling sound can be heard from his mid section

moori still giving ren a blank stare "maybe you should eat first"

"you know to keep your strength up"

ren grabbing his stomach and chuckles "hehehehe yea I would hate to be stuck there with no energy"

with that elder moori ordered a massive feast for the young saiyan ren quickly gobbled everything up as quick as he could

moori "I know saiyans have an appetite but this is ridiculous"

ren standing up now full of food and happier "WOW that was amazing thank you elder moori"

"I had better keep trying anyway"

with that ren quickly powered up-to super saiyan catching every single namekian off guard as they looked at him in awe never seeing a super saiyan before (not even goku yet)

katas realising his true power now spoke up "so when we fought you weren't even giving it your all"

ren looks at his namekian friend "no I was trying but I didn't feel like I needed to ascend"

"it was still a good fight katas"

ren puts two fingers to his head and teleports back to his planet for more adjustment to the gravity

he lands on the planet ready he catches himself as touches down still forced to his knees with the same result but he breaths without his lungs exploding this time

ren struggling and sweating under the intense pressure "that's...better...come...on...ren...you...can...do...this"

ren pushes with all his might to stand up even as a super saiyan he struggling his legs shake under the intense force of gravity he finally collapses breaking his legs again he quickly teleports back to his last position were cargo waits for him

cargo readily waiting for ren is startled by his return appearing right in-front of him but happy to see his friend still concious this time

cargo worriedly asks "how was it it took a-little longer this time" as he heals his friend

ren taking in deep breaths as he's being healed by cargo "yeah this time I stood back up"

chuckling "hehehehe next time I think ill be able to move around"

as the hours turned to days days to weeks weeks to months he continued to teleport from planet to planet being healed by his little green friend cargo and able to start his training normally on his high gravity planet his body was now used to the extreme pressure and his power had increased far beyond his previous limits

…...

age 767(may 16)

elder moori" I do not know my son. But from the sheer magnitude of this bio-energy, it may not only destroy planet Earth but the entire universe as well"

elder moori is speaking to dende about the events on earth between cell and the z fighters

…...

ren is now 15 having trained for almost a full year on the planet he has achieved super saiyan 2

ren looking at his reflection in a pool of water "so this is what it looks like to ascend beyond a super saiyan" he watches in amazement as lightning can be seen crackling around him and his aura is pulsing more violently

"I need to go even further beyond this if hope to defeat brolli alone"

feeling anger at the lssj his power explodes "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

…...

age 767 (may 19)

goku appears on new namek to request a new guardian for the earth to create the dragon balls and to fill kami's vacant position at this point dende is truly acquainted with goku having only caught a brief glimpse of him on namek and the description gohan gave him of goku

dende does not disclose rens identity to goku because it has been so long since ren has visited and has only come to see cargo, katas and the other warriors from time to time between long stints of training on his own plant

…...

age 767 (between may 20 and 25)

The Z Fighters are invited to New Planet Vegeta by Paragus. Vegeta is offered to take up a new Saiyan throne but must kill the Legendary Super Saiyan first. Goku is contacted by King Kai about the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan. He also goes to New Vegeta. Paragus' son Brolli is revealed to be the Saiyan of legend. He is defeated by Goku but survives and crash lands on Earth and is frozen under a lake

…...

age 767 (may 26)

At noon, the Cell Games begin. Goku battles Cell. He forfeits the match and tells Gohan to battle. Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. Cell, afraid of Gohan, starts to activate the bomb inside of him and then, Goku dies a second time by teleporting himself to King Kai's planet, sacrificing himself to save the Earth. Cell survives and returns stronger than ever. gohan and Cell collide Kamehameha waves. gohan is able to overpower Cell and completely destroys him for good

…...

age 767 (may 27 and 28)

Goku's funeral is held

A Martial Arts Tournament is held by the millionaire X.S. Cash. Gohan and the others enter the competition but it's interrupted by Bojack and his crew who were released when Cell blew himself up on King Kai's planet. Gohan kills Bojack and his team

after these events the z fighter effectively go in-to retirement vegeta is the only one who continues to train for years while gohan and the rest cease to train

piccolo and the new guardian of earth dende watch over earth in the seemingly peaceful times

…...

age 769

on the lookout as piccolo and dende are observing the earth they feel a presence in east city azabu-juuban minato-ku district of Tokyo Japan

as piccolo and dende observe they do not feel it necessary to intervene but piccolo decides to keep a close eye on the city but never intervenes

now a 14 year old Serena tsukino is a middle school student one day she meets a mysterious cat named Luna who reveals to her that she has incredible mystical powers triggered by the phrase "moon prism power" with her new found powers Serena vows to protect the earth as the heroine sailor moon

at first sailor moon is a reluctant heroine who is unwilling to fight and flees from her enemies often having to be bailed out or rescued by others throughout her adventures she begins to develop into a mature confident and reliable hero but still has her cry baby moments every now and then

…...

age 774(may 7 and 8)

The 25th World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Goku returns to Earth for a single day to compete in the tournament. Supreme Kai asks for the Z Fighters help in stopping Babidi from releasing Majin Buu. Vegeta kills Pui Pui. Goku kills Yakon. Gohan battles Dabura, but the match ends in a draw. Vegeta is turned into an evil disciple of Babidi. He battles Goku, but the match is stopped when they sense that Majin Buu has been released. Vegeta battles Buu and sacrifices his life trying to defeat him. Goku suggests the Fusion Dance to defeat Buu. Goku battles Buu as a Super Saiyan 3, but retreats as he wanted the fusion of Goten and Trunks to be the one who kills Buu. Buu kills Babidi. Due to turning Super Saiyan 3, Goku is forced to return to the after-life early. Gohan mistakenly frees Old Kai from the Z Sword. Old Kai begins the ceremony to unleash Gohan's sleeping power. Buu befriends Mr. Satan and a puppy named Bee. Buu's evil and good sides split, causing the creation of the more powerful, Super Buu. Buu kills almost every single being on Earth

sailor Pluto can sense Majin buu's power and in fear and the dead of night grabs all the sailor scouts and hiding them in stasis in the gates of time until buu is defeated by the z fighters

The fusion of Goten and Trunks, Gotenks, battles Super Buu. Gotenks defuses, but Gohan arrives and easily thrashes Buu around using his new awoken powers. Piccolo and Gotenks are absorbed by Buu. Old Kai gives Goku his life allowing him to return to Earth. Buu absorbs Gohan. Vegeta returns to Earth with the help of Fortune-teller Baba. Goku and Vegeta fuse into Vegito, and effortlessly pick Buu apart. Vegeta rips the Good Buu out of Super Buu, causing him to revert into his original form, Kid Buu. Kid Buu destroys the Earth. Goku and Vegeta battle Buu on the world of the Kai's. parunga restores the Earth. Vegeta's life is restored when all of the good people who died are wished back to life. Goku destroys Buu with the Super Spirit Bomb

after the colossal battle with kid buu goku uses the dragon ball to wish everyone's memory from the world martial arts tournament to be erased causing everyone to forget about buu's threat this includes the sailor scouts who had been returned of no knowledge of what had happened or the threat they missed

…...

age 774 (months after the events of buu)

ren (now 22 is 6'2 much larger build more muscular and toned and weighs 95 kgs) (is taller then goku who is only 5'9 and weighs 70kgs) is meditating on an isolated island after intense training he is interrupted by a telepathic communication by kabito kai as he is being told that planet vegeta is being attacked by unknown force that out number the saiyans more then 100 to1

he jumps to his feet and teleports to namek

ren "katas I need your help"

"my people are being attack"

katas "ok ill get the men"

cargo (5'5) now a teenager resembling more like dende does as an adult "can I come to ren you have told me so much about your family and friends I would like to meet them"

"and if you guys are going to fight you could use a healer"

ren "of-course buddy but if the fighting gets to intense I want you to leave the area ok" he put a hand over his shoulder in a comforting manner to protect his namekian friend

katas in a stern voice "alright men line up"

"their here general"

lining up is the five namekian warriors cymbal (7'5) nail jr (7') drum (5'9 rounder then the rest) naraka (6'3) kagya (6'6) (around 20years old)

ren nods "thank you my friend"

in a typical drill Sargent voice "alright men I don't know what we face the details were very vague but what I do know is that they out number what is left of the saiyans 100 to 1"

smirking at the thought "that sounds like some damn good odds if you ask me"

ready for battle namekian warriors and cargo grab a-hold of ren using instant transmission he teleports back home to planet vegeta

when he arrives with his allies he searches the surrounding area trying to find a familiar ki signature


	7. rens return part 1

Ren and the six namekian warriors arrive on planet vegeta high above in the sky as they take in the view of this planet vegeta they notice the gravity first is 10 times stronger the nameks as they adjust quickly they look at their surroundings a small village heavy damaged right underneath them they can feel a very faint life force

ren staring to were the fading life force is in a collapsed concrete looking house "be on guard it just might be a trap"

they descend to the house as they land ren uses telekinesis to lift the large slab of concrete from the being it turns out its a royal guard beaten badly and unconscious

as ren looks at the saiyan he notices his wounds are bite marks which cause him to remember the time he fought the komodo troopers

ren" cargo its alright go heal him"

"men scan the area"

the namekians start searching for bodies but find no other they do notice large explosions over the horizon

cargo with a happy tone "he's awake ren"

as soon as the saiyan guard opens his eyes he grabs cargo by the neck causing the young namekian to instinctively grab the larger beings hand in fear

ren a-little angrily but calmly "let him go"

"NOW"

the guard looks over cargo's shoulder to see ren standing there glaring at him the guard almost immediately lets go of the young namekian

ren walks over to the saiyan and lends a hand to lift him up he accepts it and is now staring at ren eye to eye

ren "what happened to you soldier"

royal guard "who are you and why should I answer your questions"

ren "*sigh* if it wasn't for me and my friend over there you would be dead"

"NOW answer the question"

as the royal guard look ren up and down he noticed on the left-side chest area the symbol for planet vegeta as he continued to check over ren he noticed rens tail was around his waist like a belt

the guard "your a saiyan"

ren "that's right"

"I'm general horenso of the silver millennium"

with that the royal guard was taken back he took one knee and bowed to the general

ren "get up" ren grabs the guards shoulder to pull him up

"and answer my question"

royal guard "yes sir I'm sorry sir"

"I was attacked by pirates"

ren "were is your squad"

royal guard "I don't know I don't even know how long I've been here for"

ren "very well follow me"

he turns his head to his second in command "katas have you found anything yet"

katas "I have look over to the horizon" katas points in the direction of the large explosions

ren using his sensing ability he looks for a familiar energy "their she is"

"everyone grab on"

…...

(a few minutes before ren arrives)

in a large rocky field a fierce battle is being fought by 20 saiyans each one feeling fatigued their armour is broken in places their cloths are ripped they are bloodied and bruised

they are being lead by none other then daikon (appearance hasn't changed) and shinso as the group of 20 are surrounded by almost 2 thousand komodo troopers

as shinso is transformed into sailor vegeta she fires her tiara at a group of 3 rapidly approaching troopers

shinso yells throwing her tiara "vegeta tiara annihilate"

as the silver-ish grey tiara turns into a discus of magical energy and hits they troopers splitting them in half and causing them to explode taking out several more troopers close by she is quickly blind sided by a rather large trooper holding a two handed hammer she is struck hard in the shoulder causing her to fly through the air and be embedded in a large boulder

seeing the daikon yells out "NOOO shinso" with that he powers up all he can muster his blueish white aura now raging around him he fires a volley of energy balls all around him striking dozens of troopers vaporising them

as the attack keeps going he is quickly stopped when a group of troopers descend from above catching the raging saiyan of guard shinso opens her eye's to see them descending on daikon and raises her arm to fire a full power energy blast to destroy them

as the group is blasted the large trooper looks over to shinso still stuck in the rock face as he approaches to crush her with a downward swing of the large maul daikon quickly moves to intercept him by using the vanishing technique

he stops the maul from hitting shinso by blocking it with crossed arms above his head as he takes the full force of the mighty blow he is forced into the ground backwards and topples over as the large trooper smirks a fang filled grin he looks to shinso and opens his mouth ready to use a fire breath attack at the very injured saiyan

shinso winces in fear daikon sees this and struggles to stand as he does he yells an insult "DONT YOU DARE HURT HER YOU LIZARD FREAK"

as he tries again to power up everything he has his anger is building his aura is flickering gold his eyes change to blueish green and his hair has raised up more and turned blond daikon has now become a super saiyan

almost immediately a large golden ki blast fires from daikon towards the large troop with the maul vaporising him and continuing on through hundreds of on coming troopers

as he used all the energy he just had he falls to his knees exhausted panting

a deep voice sounds above the group of battered saiyans "well now it looks like ill have to step in"

as shinso and daikon and the other saiyans look up they see the king of the komodo troopers hovering in mid air his body is more dragon like long sharp spikes covering his back long bone like spikes exiting his elbows long talon like claws for hands and carries no weapon

all saiyans now grinding their teeth at his sudden appearance he descends close by daikon and sailor vegeta and raise his hand stopping his troopers from attacking the saiyans

daikon taking what time he has to raise to his feet to face the king puts on a brave face and smirks to the very large dragon like creature "now you face a super saiyan lets go"

daikon fires a full power energy blast at the king causing smoke and dust to cover the area hiding everything as the dust slowly clears from the attack daikon is surprised to see the king unharmed aside from only a few scorch marks on an outstretched hand the king used to block the attack

daikon "that's impossible I'm a super saiyan now"

the king "is that it"

"I guess its my turn now"

the king quickly crouches and launches at light speed towards daikon faster then anyone can see him move he strikes the young super saiyan with an uppercut in the stomach causing daikon to fall to his knees loosing his transformation

the king then turns to his troops "enjoy your meal men"

sailor vegeta sees this and tries her best to free herself from the rock face "daikon! Daikon! Wake up"

she cries but to no avail

the king takes to the sky and leaves just as sailor vegeta runs to daikons side as see reaches him and cradles him from the approaching army she closes her eyes in fear

just as a group of 3 troopers jump towards her she but instead of being ripped apart by them she hears 3 very loud thuds she slowly opens her eyes to look up in the direction of the attackers instead standing there in their place is her older brother ren and 6 large namekians and a smaller one

her eyes light up in surprise and start to tear up she whispers "ren" very softly

as ren the 6 namekians and cargo appear ren reacting quicker then anyone can see round house kicks the 3 attacking troopers sending them into the ground afterwards he hears "ren" softly coming from his sisters mouth

he doesn't turn around instead he grits his teeth but before he powers up a hand grabs his shoulder

katas grabs rens shoulder and says "hey let us handle this"

"make sure you sister is fine"

ren chuckles "hahaha"

"alright have your fun my friend"

"just remember leave none alive"

ren turns to look at his sister who he hasn't seen in 8 years and holding an unconscious daikon he tells cargo to heal the injured quickly while he talks with his sister

as the 2 saiyans talk the large namekians stare down the army of troopers before them each namekian smirks and in unison "ready"

each of the six namekian warriors powers up a flame like white aura and in the blink of an eye launches though hundreds of troopers in seconds

as cargo is healing the injured and almost dying saiyans ren and sailor vegeta talk

sailor vegeta sees ren walking towards her in surprise she lays down daikon to be healed by cargo and launches into her brothers arms tears falling down her face she couldn't be happier to see him

ren pats her head and says "its been a long time sis"

"I've missed you too"

sailor vegeta crying a bit "I missed you so much I was wondering when you were going to come home"

ren saying with a small frown "I couldn't return until I was sure I was strong enough to lead"

sailor vegeta "but we needed you"

"I needed you"

ren giving a reassuring smile "I know sis Ill be by your side from now on"

as the namekian warriors plough through the army in minutes either melee striking or blasting them with ki blasts they soon finish and return to the group of saiyans now fully healed by cargo

katas chuckling "well that was easy"

ren curiously asks his sister "how is it that you guys were beaten by those things"

"they don't have higher power levels then any of you"

sailor vegeta "we were tricked" she snaps back insulted at his question

ren looking wide eyed at his sister in surprise "I didn't mean to insult you"

"what happened"

sailor vegeta retelling the events "yesterday went like any other"

"we were all doing or own training"

"daikon was training the troops"

she was stopped by ren before she could go on he lets go of his sister as they stand within arms reach of each other

ren surprised "WHAT!"

"what do you mean"

sailor vegeta "daikon was training his troops"

ren grinds his teeth in anger "his troops"

"since when did he every get in charge of the army" he looks over to daikon being healed by cargo

sailor vegeta explains like ren should of known what had happened "it was years ago after you left"

"he was the strongest we had so queen tarble made him the captain"

ren not challenging the queens choice "fine then"

"please continue"

sailor vegeta "like I said we were all training"

"when the palace alarms started to fire off"

"next thing we knew thousands of meteors started to fly through the air crashing into building"

"daikon and the others rushed to defend destroying all they could but"

"in the last wave these lizard people were on them as daikon and the others were doing their best against the incoming meteors they were caught off guard"

ren finishes "and taken down by them"

"I see so their still up to their old tricks"

sailor vegeta cocks her head to the side giving ren a blank stare "what do you mean do you know these things"

ren explains "yes me and bardock fought and killed dozens of them years ago"

"they seem to have gotten a lot stronger since then though"

sailor vegeta "so what do we do"

ren smiles to his sister as he senses katas and the other namekians approach with only a few scratches "I think your fight is over now sis I'm hear now"

"and ill end what they started"

sailor vegeta says with concern "but he took out daikon with one punch"

"how are you going to fair any better"

"we should work together"

ren smiles at his sister "don't worry about me"

"I have been training for the last 8 years"

ren "by the way were is mother and the queen"

sailor vegeta "I think their at the palace"

ren turns to the direction the palace would be in "their probably being held captive"

ren looks around to see that all the saiyans have been healed and the namekians are grouped up as he lifts into the air katas and his men start to follow

before ren leaves he orders the saiyans "men return home and eat you have fought well"

"but this is my fight alone"

ren turn around to say "katas you sneak in"

"the rest of you wait outside"

in seconds the group arrive at the large palace front doors ren nods to katas who disappears as ren lands and proceeds to open the large doors he is greeted by a dozen figures

…...

minutes after the kings return

the dragon like being walks into the throne room of queen tarble smirking as he sees 2 women being held with knifes to there throats and strung up by each arm in chains each are beside of the now crumpled throne

he strides past them feeling very superior having bested the most feared race in the universe as he sits on the throne lazily with a leg over the arm rest and supporting his head with his arm on the other he looks over to queen tarble

the king "well now it would seem you were wrong about your men being able to defeat me"

"though one did change his appearance"

"I quickly defeated him"

this caught both women off guard in surprise

queen tarble "what have you done you bastard"

"if I get out of here I rip-"

before the queen could finish her threat a guard behind her hits her in the face causing blood to drip from her mouth

the other women screams "MY QUEEN NNOOO"

"stop hurting her"

she looks at the king "what the hell do you want with us anyway"

the king calmly states with a grin "I want revenge for what was done to my king years ago"

"I want the saiyan that killed my king to suffer and burn" he said that last remark with a fiery glow in his mouth

queen tarble raising her weir y head "and who would that be"

the king "I don't know his name"

"but him and his son made fools of me and my men"

"we were feared"

"until they came along and through us around like dolls" he spat the last remark in anger

as he spoke of the 2 people the queen smirked and knew who he meant but didn't say a word it was the other woman strung up next to her that spoke

the woman gasping "you mean bardock and ren"

queen tarble chuckles "hahahaha ren"

"as soon as he gets here ugly"

"your dead" she finishes off with a smirk

as the king stands to strike the queen of the saiyans he is stopped by an abrupt opening of the massive metal doors

as the light of the day obscures his form the young but massively built saiyan walks through

the king surprised at the arrive and can only see a silhouette "that's...him that's the man who killed my king"

the young saiyan hears this stepping forward to reveal himself but its not the man the king thinks it is instead it the little boy all grown up now

the king "so you've come to stop me have you"

"were is your father boy"

"I want to see him beg for his and your life before I kill you both"

ren enters scanning the room and notices the 2 women being held up and threatened he grits his teeth in anger he sees queen tarble and his mother gine

the queen and gine smile at his arrival but he does not take his eyes off the king

ren "my father is dead"

"but ill gladly finish what I started years ago"

as he finishes the king crouches down and powers up with a purple aura forming around him raging violently causing the room to shake seeing this his men step back in a little in fear

seeing this ren stands his ground completely unaffected "well now it would seem you've got a few new moves"

the king states with an arrogant smirk "so you do remember me boy"

"if your father didn't butt in you'd be dead"

ren not taking his tone seriously sheepishly smiles and in an almost taunting way begins to stretch "yea well I *stretching* was only a kid back then"

seeing this the large dragon man is infuriated "you will fear me boy"

"before I kill you"

the large dragon launches towards ren faster then anyone can see hitting him in the face sending the young saiyan flying through the throne room doors kilometres away from the palace

as ren is leaving past the namekians who are still floating above the palace they see him followed seconds later by a purple flash of light cargo being the more concerned one for his friends safety attempts to fly after him but is grabbed by nail jr

nail jr grabbing cargo's arm nodding his head in a no "no ren has more then enough power to take him on"

still concerned for his friend he heeds nail jrs assurances

the namekians look down to large doors that are now lying in the ground after rens exit and see several flashes of yellow light emanate from with inside

nail jr "I think its clear now"

"lets go"

as the namekians land outside the front door/hole they look in to see katas breaking the chains to the queens and gines restraints cargo quickly runs over to them and heals both saiyans

queen tarble now healed stands up and thanks the namekians "thank you but who are you"

katas "we are nameks greatest warriors"

"we have trained with ren for many years"

gine pipes in "you trained with my son that must have been fun"

katas nods" yes ma'am"

"he loves his training doesn't he"

he chuckles "hehehehe"

a few minutes of introductions and conversing pass and quickly sailor vegeta lands outside of the palace and enters she sees her mother and the queen running to them almost toppling them over as she jumps in excitement seeing them alright after their torturous ordeal

daikon and the other saiyans quickly arrive after sailor vegeta as they mediately stare down the namekians that have saved them they feel a-bit agitated to be saved from death by a race of greens each of them are almost instantly ready to attack

queen tarble sees the uneasiness in the room "ENOUGH"

"you will not fight in here you will wait until ren returns"

a cold wind blows through the hole were ren ripped ripped the doors of "will some fix that damn door"

…...

kilometres away high in the sky ren is still flying backwards from the strike he abruptly stops himself in the air

as soon as he stops he is confronted by the king of the komodo troopers again as both stare each other down intensely

a trickle of blood comes from rens mouth seeing this the king smirks at what he did


	8. rens return part 2

As ren and then king float their high in the sky ren breaks the silence

ren curiously "tell me how did you achieve this level of power"

"when I fought you years ago you couldn't fly or use ki energy at all"

the king raises an eye ridge "ki"

"is that what you call it"

"my people just thought it to be sorcery"

ren "answer the question"

the king "fine"

"after our little battle I was trying to figure how you could use energy like you did"

"I was approached by a women with blue skin she had a long wand and waved it over me"

"a purple mist emitted around the end and then around me"

"after that I have had these powers and trained to master them"

ren raises his eye brow "a women with blue skin"

"what was her name"

the king launches forward to strike ren "YOU'LL NEVER FIND OUT"

as the king moves at light speeds to strike ren he is blocked by the a fist to fist clash as each fighter strikes they emit a massive shock-wave in the air forcing all the clouds close by to be pushed away and disappear

the king stares with his red pupil less eye's "WHAT" he yells in surprise as the young saiyan meets his fist with his own instantly

as the king strikes again he is being blocked again by ren matching strike for strike kick for kick each time causing shock-waves that would rip the planet apart

as the battle intensifies between the fighters they begin to fight faster then anyone could see several times faster then light and causing each hit they land on each other to create a shock-wave

as they seem to be evenly matched they enter a melee rush

ren strikes with a right hay-maker and in-turn the king strikes back then again with a swift kick to the ribs of both fighters reel back after each hit

the king regains quickly coming in for a downward double handed hammer strike only to pass through an after-image of ren as ren appears right next to the king he strikes him hard with a hay-maker sending him tumbling a few metres ahead

the king whipping blood from its mouth "how did you do that"

"you were there then you weren't"

ren smirks "its a trade secret"

"you would know if you earned your real strength"

the king flies towards him just as fast as before with his aura pulsing around him he strikes ren hard across the face cutting his cheek with his sharp spikes for knuckles ren floats backwards a-little almost unaffected besides the cut he turns to face the king again and smiles

ren "don't tell me that's all you've got is it"

the king hops back a-little and stretches his arms in font of him and charges a ki blast in each hand he throws a volley of ki energy blast towards ren

as ren sees them flying towards him he swats them away with ease

after the attack the king with a shocked and fearful look yells "what how is this possible I am KING KOMODO"

"I AM THE STROGEST THERE IS "

ren putting his hands by his side staring intensely at the king "clearly not"

he smiles a very arrogant smile "if that's the best you can do"

"now tell me the name of who gave you this power"

in anger the king yells her name "TOWA"

"she called herself towa"

ren thinks to himself 'I had better ask supreme kai about her then'

as ren is thinking to himself the king launches again towards his opponent trying to take advantage of the momentary lapse in concentration with a swift strike to the saiyans stomach

only to pass through another after-image he is immediately and very hard hit downwards from the top of his skull sending him flying straight to the ground causing a large crater in the grassy plains below creating an earth quake that could be felt from the palace

…...

at the palace

as the palace and what feels like the planet shake everyone is surprised to what had just happened

queen tarble floats up as does everyone else to stop feeling the ground tremble around them "what the hell was that"

katas answering the rhetorical question" that was ren"

"I think he's done playing with his pet now"

…...

back in the sky and grassy plains

ren floats in the air waiting for the king to get up out of the rubble he is buried under as the rubble explodes by a now raging dragon like being his aura is now furiously pulsing around him as the king charges everything he has

he quickly launches to ren and hits him in a frenzy of melee strikes pushing him backwards he turn around and using his tail strikes the saiyan hard sending him flying down to the ground causing another large crater right next to the one ren sent the king in to

ren lifting up from the furious assault turns to see the king floating there laughing maniacally at what he had just done noticing his cloths have been damaged and a few cuts and bruises around his body with blood coming from the wounds that he had inflicted

ren "wow he's hiding some real power there"

just before ren and the king move from there positions ren feels a sudden ki signature appear from out of no where in the air right behind him

he turns his attention to this new comer who emits a dark evil feeling catching ren in surprise

as he gazes upon the figure its a women with blue skin towa (I'm not going to describe her its to long and it might be wrong anyway)

the king laughing maniacally still "she is here"

"the demon queen towa"

towa floating in the air above ren "yes my puppet"

"why haven't you destroyed this insect"

the king bows in respect to towa "he is much stronger then he looks your highness"

"he will be dealt with soon"

ren smirks up at towa "so your towa"

"you must be the one who unlocked his potential"

as towa floats in the sky she waves he wand around sending a purplish mist into the king causing him to grow much larger (around 10' now) and becomes far more powerful

as ren sees this he braces for a strike to no avail and is hit through the ground sliding for what seems kilometres now abit more injured he flies out of the rubble and stares to the king

ren pissed off "NOW IM MAD"

he quickly fire up turning super saiyan shacking everything around him as his aura builds up around him startling towa a-bit as the king sees this he launches to ren and start a melee rush with the super saiyan

…...

back in the throne room of the palace

the saiyans were repairing any damages that had been done while the namekians and the queen are conversing

sailor vegeta sense a strange and evil presence "mother I have to go"

"I think ren is in trouble"

katas folds his arms over his chest and asks back "you cant be serious"

"I have never seen him in trouble before"

sailor vegeta sounding consernd "I don't think he is prepared for what is out there though"

"there's something...evil"

"I have to go"

"please do not follow me"

daikon was about to protest that she shouldn't go alone but before he could say anything

queen tarble nods in understanding "of course we understand"

with that sailor vegeta fired up her aura and flew out towards were she can sense the evil presence

…...

flying towards the evil presence she can sense sailor vegeta stops close by to see her brother and the king in a titanic melee battle as each fighter is being evenly matched by the other shock-waves are being created by each lightning fast strike

sailor vegeta watching in awe as her brother is a super saiyan and moving faster the she can keep up with "wow he's so fast"

"I guess I didn't expect him to improve so much"

towa noticing the new arrival and moves to confront her "hello girly" she mocks

"what brings you here"

sailor vegeta reading in a fighting stance "I'm here to defeat evil"

"in the name of truth and justice"

"I am the soldier of fury"

"in the name of planet vegeta"

"I will defeat you" as she does posing in the way of the sailor scouts do

as towa sees her she just laughs "ohohohoho"

"you really think someone like you can stand against my magic"

with that towa raises her wand to emit the same purplish mist on sailor vegeta as she did to the king sailor vegeta attempts to block the attack not knowing what is going on

but it had no effect what so ever as the purplish mist was pushed away by a golden glow from emitting from sailor vegeta

towa snaps in surprise "WHAT impossible"

"my magic is flawless against mortals" she grinds her teeth abit

sailor vegeta looks her self over for any side effects "well I think that I am no ordinary mortal then"

"give up now before you get hurt"

towa "silly girl even if I can't defeat you with my magic"

"I can still fight"

towa flies towards sailor vegeta at super sonic speed only in turn for sailor vegeta to do the same as the 2 women now battle away from where ren and the king are battling their battle is being going a different style as sailor vegeta and towa don't have the same level of skill or power as ren and the king are displaying

as sailor vegeta is melee rushing with towa at super sonic speeds she is on an aggressive attack against the demon as all towa can do is use her wand as a staff to block the powerful but small saiyan

what seems to go on for hours of fighting between both couples of combatants it is towa that is having the hardest time keeping up with sailor vegeta being a demon scientist she is not a very good fighter relying more on her minions to battle for her

sailor vegeta grabs the upper hand by punching towa in the guts stammering the demon backwards

as towa readies to use her wand again to give more energy to the king she is surprised to see ren in a melee rush with the larger opponent is simply lazily swaying out of the way faster then what the king can throw at him

ren quickly counters a hay-maker from the large beast with a duck under then followed by a powerful punch puncturing the almost armour like scales of the king

pulling his arm from the wound he grabs the kings neck with his other free hand and squeezes tight ready to crush the life out of the king

ren holding the large beast with one arm high in the sky sees towa stepped back from a strike to the stomach "here I think this belongs to you"

ren throws the large beast down at her feet seeing she is loosing the high ground towa opens up a portal behind her and disappears through

towa using a false smile "until next time"

chuckling "hohohoho"

ren sees this and reacts as fast as he can he launches towards to strike her but she is gone from his battle his gi is almost completely ripped only half of his white his white shirt is covering his torso and pants are ripped around the knee area and shins

ren grinding his teeth in anger at missing the opportunity looks over to the bleeding heap he walks over to the king and grabs him by the back of the head squeezing it causing the beast to yell in pain

ren calmly orders "leave"

"or I kill you"

"you choose"

the king coughing up blood grins "*cough* you had better kill me then"

"*cough* because ill just keep coming back"

ren lets go of the kings head causing hit to smack the ground hard he stands over him with an outstretched arm powering up an energy blast strong enough to vaporise the beast

sailor vegeta a beaten up from the fight with towa "WAIT"

she runs over to her brother grabbing his arm "please don't"

"there has been so much killing here already"

"lets take him back to queen tarble"

"she will know what to do with him"

ren "*sigh*fine"

he de transforms "I don't see how this will make any difference though"

sailor vegeta thinks to herself 'it probably wont but atleast you wont turn out so cold hearted'

ren picks up the king tossing on his shoulder with it being much larger the ren its legs are scraping the ground and its head is past the saiyans lower back

as the 2 fly towards the palace a strange purple mist is escaping from the kings body making him smaller to a regular sized trooper (6' roughly)

not stopping ren notices the energy as does sailor vegeta she looks back to see what is happening she can sense the evil magic completely dissipates with no side effects

ren "that's strange"

"his power has decreased immensely"

sailor vegeta "it must be the magic"

"it probably gave him all that power"

…...

back at the palace

ren and sailor vegeta arrive with the saiyans fixing the damages that where done as the 2 walk past to enter the throne room

every one notices ren carrying a beaten and bleeding komodo trooper

queen tarble "what happened where's the bastard king komodo"

ren throws him down to the floor gaining a nasty glare from sailor vegeta

sailor vegeta "was that really necessary"

"he's already in a lot of pain"

ren "*sarcastically* oh I'm sorry I should let cargo heal him and give him a nice meal and a warm bed to sleep in to"

sailor vegeta dismissing the sarcasm "cargo could you please heal him"

she waves the young namekian over to heal the injured being as cargo heals the trooper he stirs and wakes up from his face down position

the trooper "what the hell"

"were am I"

"who are you people"

as he looks around the room he sees ren standing next to his little sister with his arms crossed over his chest he looks on ren and remembers the day ren and bardock attacked them

the trooper with sweat and fear "I remember you"

"you were that kid that freed our lunch"

"but you were much *gulps* smaller"

ren and the others in the room that heard him talk about events that happened years ago were taken by surprise as it seems that trooper can not recall what he had just done the current day

ren inquires "what are you doing here why did you come to vegeta"

the trooper "I don't know"

"I don't know anything from the last few days"

ren with a questioning look "a few days"

"if you remember me from our battle as a child"

"its been 12 years"

the trooper shocked his jaw drops and eyes bulge "12 years"

"WHAT the hell"

queen tarble abruptly buts in "enough"

"it doesn't matter"

she points to the trooper "you are going to pay for what you did here today"

"the punishment is dea-"

sailor vegeta screams" NNOO"

"we don't have to kill anymore"

a tear rolls down her cheek "there has been enough killing for one day"

"his army is defeated and he has nothing left"

queen tarble "*sigh* then what would you have me do"

sailor vegeta she looks to her queen with tears in her eyes "lock him up"

"or exile him on an uninhabited world"

queen tarble seeing how emotionally strong sailor vegeta is about this "fine"

"have my guards prepare a ship"

after that the gathered crowd reconverse's on what's been happening in the 8 years

…...

at the sacred world of the kai's

kabito kai staring off into the distance apparently watching the events on planet vegeta he is accompanied by the elder kai and queen serenity

kabito kai "I think she's getting through to them"

"she has become a very good influence for the saiyans"

"they have less hatred and anger in their hearts"

elder kai "yes"

"though they do have along way to go to become completely pure of heart"

queen serenity elegantly states "though some are already there"

…...

back at the palace on planet vegeta

ren looks around "where is koro"

"I haven't seen the little guy in years"

just as ren asked korokke(5'5) walks in through the hole in the palace door wearing a tattered royal guards uniform abit bleeding and bruised

korokke sees ren his eye's light up seeing his best friend for the first time in many years "REN"

he runs over to him and throws his arms around the large saiyan

ren pats his smaller friends head and chuckles "hehehehe"

"hey buddy I've missed you too"

korokke release's his grip from his friend "hey ren you've gotten huge"

ren compliments his friend back "so have you buddy look at you"

"owww royal guards armour"

he joke's "someone's important"

"hehehehehe"

after rens conversation with his young friend he turns to face the queen as she notices she nods to the balcony ren understands and the 2 head towards the balcony

ren as they pass the doors to be on the balcony asks "my queen" he bows in respect

"were is the majority of our army"

"those pirates would not have stood a chance against the full army"

queen tarble explains "ren you have to realise that we have many allies"

"they look for us for protection"

"now that frieza is long dead"

"we have a responsibility to protect and police for our allies"

ren understands "fair enough"

"are you feeling better my queen"

queen tarble "yes thank you"

"there is no need for concern"

as ren and queen tarble are speaking daikon walks out to inform the queen of the status of the home guards (all survived thanks to rens arrival and cargo's healing ability)


	9. heading to earth

as ren and queen tarble are speaking daikon walks out to inform the queen of the status of the home guards (all survived thanks to rens arrival and cargo's healing ability)

daikon "my queen" he bows in respect

he looks to ren "well it looks like I owe you my life then"

ren looking up into the sky "I don't want it" says plainly

daikon "tell me how is you beat that monster"

"I ascended and he didn't even flinch against me"

ren looks towards daikon curiously "really"

he smirks hoping for a challenge "you ascended"

"show me"

daikon smirks "alright"

"AAAAHHHHHH"

his power sky rockets as a golden aura fires around him and his transformation completes

ren turns away not impressed "is that it"

"I was expecting better from the saiyans captain"

daikon with a clenched fist in front of him ready to launch himself at the insult "how dare you"

"if it wasn't for me our race would have been whipped out"

ren looks to him with fury in his eye's "if it wasn't for you"

"do I need to mention-"

before ren could finish his sentence the namekians gine sailor vegeta and korokke walked out wanting to see what was going on seeing daikon power up

sailor vegeta in a demanding voice "WHAT'S going on here"

"daikon why are you powered up for"

daikon and ren staring at each other not blinking "nothing dear"

"we are just going to see who deserves to lead the saiyans"

ren readies himself for a fight "alright fine"

"if that's what you want captain"

daikon a bit surprised "what you not going to transform to fight me"

ren calmly "no"

he says in a mocking tone "I'm far beyond your capabilities CAPTAIN"

daikon aggravated "how dare you"

"I am an elite warrior"

he launches towards ren "and I will not be mo-"

before he could finish his sentence daikon was elbowed in the stomach causing him to detransform as ren peels back from the strike daikon falls to his knees holding his midsection in pain

ren looks down on the crumbling saiyan "as I said"

"we are in completely different leagues"

daikon with a ll his might tries again to strike ren with a hard uppercut to the chin only to pass through his after image causing all but the namekians to ask "where did he go"

as they looked around to try and find him katas simply pointed upwards causing everyone to look straight up a ren who is floating above the balcony with his arms crossed looking down on daikon with contempt

before daikon could get to his feet ren vanished and appeared right infront of him catching him by surprise

ren leans into daikons face "like I said we are not in the same league"

ren turns away from him to walk to the queen before he gets closer daikon enraged with his humiliation gathers all his energy in his hand and jumps to his feet

everyone present but ren "NNOOO STOP"

as he thrusts his arm forward to release a full power energy wave it is instantly grabbed and lifted into the air as the blast fires off into space a second later he is grabbed around the neck by ren lifting him off the ground and squeezing just enough to cause daikon to choke and cough

sailor vegeta walks over to her brother as he holds daikon "ren"

she places a hand over his shoulder to calm him down "please don't"

"I know he's a hot head but"

"that's no reason to hurt him"

ren lets go of daikon and he drops holding his neck gasping for air "fine"

"it wont happen again"

he looks to daikon gaining his attention "will it"

daikon "no general"

…...

(a few days later)

in a dark void dimension with what seems to be a metal floor and some lab equipment

towa "those monkey's"

she clenches a fist in anger "their stronger then I had expected" she slams her fist into some equipment causing it to break and spill its contents on the ground

"especially that man"

"he defeated my puppet so easily"

"I must resurrect my brother so he can destroy this insect"

a small gremlin like imp creature steps out of the shadows with his hands clapped together (we will call him Monty) "my queen" he bows to towa

"we need a little bit more power to resurrect dabura"

towa sharply turns to the imp "were do you suggest we gather this energy then"

"those saiyans have nearly the entire galaxy protected"

Monty "earth is not protected by the saiyans"

"but they do have some very powerful beings there"

towa "earth is were dabura was killed"

"by something calling itself buu"

Monty nods "yes my queen but since then we can not seem to figure out what has happened"

"its like it has just disappeared"

towa raising her arm to summon another portal "very well lets go to earth"

…...

on earth in Tokyo at the Hikawa Shrine

rei (and all the other girls are around 19-20 and around 5'4 to 5'7 tall) is meditating infront of her fire place as she is startled by a very evil presence in the city she quickly grabs her communicator to contact the other girls to gather

…...

on earth in a park area in east city azabu-juuban minato ward Tokyo

a portal opens and out steps towa and Monty

towa crossing her arms "well this should do"

"how much energy do we need"

Monty "not much but we have to be careful"

"there are beings here in this particular city that fight with magical abilities"

towa "what do you mean"

Monty looks up-to towa "they call themselves the sailor scouts"

"they are quite powerful"

"but nothing compared to you my queen" he said as he bowed in respect

…...

on kami's lookout

piccolo and dende stand side by side watching over earth

piccolo watching in the direction of east city with his arm folded across his chest "it would seem the girls have a new enemy"

dende the much smaller namekian holding onto kami's old staff "yes it seems they do"

"but something is different"

"I can sense ki"

"from this adversary"

piccolo "yes but its nothing those girls can't handle" he closes his eyes to recall him watching over them last few years

"they have fought some very powerful opponents and succeeded"

dende worriedly states "true but that was when they fought other magic users"

"this being seems to use both"

piccolo unfolds his arms putting them to his side "very well I will keep a closer eye on them then"

piccolo jumps off the lookout and flies quickly towards east city

…...

on supreme kai's world

queen serenity looking into the distance watching over earth

queen serenity gasps "no kabito kai" she turns to the shin-jinn

"the girls"

"their going to be attacked"

kabito kai starring in the same distance "is alright serenity"

"your girls should be able to defeat towa"

queen serenity looking confused focusing on kabito kai "towa"

"who is towa"

kabito kai "she is the brother of debura the demon king"

"ahhh I see piccolo is going to keep an eye on them"

queen serenity "but just incase"

"should we contact ren and shinso"

"they have fought her"

kabito kai looks towards serenity "I suppose it would be a good idea"

"seeing as goku and vegeta are away from earth training"

…...

planet vegeta at the palace

at the training grounds ren is training his troops as about 30 are attacking him in unison he isn't striking back just simply swaying out of their way as a group of three large saiyans are trying to land a hit on the same sized ren they are getting infuriated as to how easily he is toying with them as each go for a melee strike ren blocks all three effortlessly then proceeds to toss them to the ground prompting a group of smaller saiyans to rush in as another group get a great idea and blind side ren with a full power energy blast only to be swatted away

katas and the other namekians are watching on as all the saiyan royal guards are being tossed around like rag dolls as now detransformed shinso and daikon watch on in awe seeing how easily he fights their army

as ren is fighting he is being contacted by kabito kai "young ren" ren doesn't stop fighting as he use the telepathic link to talk back

ren "supreme kai" ren is fighting in a melee rush with another 3 large saiyans

"I defeated the invaders you told me about"

kabito kai "yes I have noticed"

"the one that has caused all that trouble is now on earth"

ren quickly dispatches the 3 and fires his aura up sending a powerful explosive wave through the area ceasing all attacks "AAAHHHH" the namekians shinso daikon gine queen tarble korokke are just outside of the area unaffected

"really good I would like to finish her off"

kabito kai "oh well you see she is fighting the sailor scouts at the moment"

"and queen serenity just wanted to let you know"

ren surprised "what why would she be fighting them"

kabito kai "we do not know"

"but one of earth's warriors is going to help them"

ren shacking his head "NO"

"she is my business to finish"

kabito kai trying to reassure the warrior "I think piccolo can handle this"

"but if you wish to go I can not stop you"

ren smiling "very well"

"I will take shinso with me"

"I'm pretty sure she would want to finish her fight"

as he finished kabito kai said his farewells and cut the link

ren lands near to where his sister daikon and the namekians are

shinso still in awe at how easy he tossed his troops around "that was amazing"

"how-"

ren raises his hand to stop his sister "sis towa is on earth"

"I'm going there to finish this"

"I would like you to come"

shinso nods her head "okay"

"it is my fault she got away"

she looks to the floor abit ashamed "I'm sorry"

ren kiddingly "*sigh*don't be sorry just don't do it again"

he lifts her head up with his hand "ok" and smiles at her

queen tarble" be careful you too"

gine "yes please keep your sister safe ren" she runs over and hugs her children

"I know your just like your father"

"so keep everyone safe"

ren hugging his mother back "I will mum"

"I might be gone for awhile again"

"but atleast this time I'm saying good bye"

"katas my friend"

"your incharge until I return"

daikon pipes up "WHAT"

"your leaving a none saiyan in charge"

"this is an outrage"

katas "well if you think you can beat me"

"then lets go"

daikon readying himself "all right namek" he fires up-to super saiyan his aura blaring and pushing a lot of dust away

smirking "lets go"

katas stands his ground with his arms folded looking not fazed at the fired up super saiyan as daikon launches towards him he punches through an after image of katas

daikon surprised "WHAT"

katas appears behind daikon and chops him in the neck knocking daikon out easily

ren smirking at his namekian friend "as I said katas is incharge"

queen tarble "I see"

"so not only did you become incredibly powerful but our allies are too"

ren slightly nods to his queen "yes my queen"

"these six are some of the greatest warriors I've ever met"

"and trained"

"they will train our forces and accompany them in protecting this alliance we have"

queen tarble "indeed"

"I have no doubt in your choices general"

she walks over to ren placing a hand on his shoulder looking up to his eyes "I hope you visit more often this time"

ren smiling at his queen as she is like a second mother "I promise"

breaking eye contact and looks to his sister "sis are you ready"

shinso "yes ren"

"vegeta star power make up"

sailor vegeta "now lets go"

korokke waves to ren and sailor vegeta "good luck you too"

ren smiles toward his long time friend "you to buddy"

"remember to keep training koro"

ren puts 2 fingers to his head and sailor vegeta grabs his shoulder reading to depart are interrupted by cargo

cargo "hey guys"

"can I come"

with puppy dog eyes towards ren "please"

ren puts a hand on his little namekian friends head "alright"

"but your not fighting ok"

cargo grabs rens other shoulder very excited to help now all 3 leave for earth

…...

on earth high in the sky outside of east city

piccolo hovers watching over the battle between the sailor scouts and towa as fire electricity sounds of whips cracking (sailor venus) and ice darts are flying around a park area while five girls attack a few demonic creatures its a one-on-one while towa watches from a short distance

as piccolo is watching a slender figure appears beside him almost instantly but he is not startled as he knows who she is

piccolo with his arms folded over his chest "pluto"

sailor pluto "hello piccolo"

"enjoying the show my old friend"

piccolo typical mentoring type "the girls have become sloppy since galaxia"

sailor pluto "well in times of peace there is no need to devote all your efforts into training"

"these girls have other lives you know"

piccolo looks over to sailor pluto "there is always a need to train"

sailor pluto grabs under one of his arms and rest her head on the large namekians shoulder "my oldest friend there is no need to worry these girls can handle this towa"

"*yawns* besides there about to get alittle help from a very unexpected place"

piccolo turns to face her "what do you mean who's coming"

sailor pluto "you'll see"

as sailor pluto finishes her sentence almost immediately 3 figures appear a namekian another sailor scout and a very large saiyan that looks almost identical to goku besides wearing a black gi with a white undershirt

as piccolo is startled by there sudden appearance he is focused solely on the largest one in front of him

piccolo with a stunned and shocked look "GOKU"

ren turns around dropping his hand and looks towards piccolo and chuckles "hehehe"

"no sir"

"kakarot is my older brother"

piccolo gets into a defensive stance "so your a saiyan then"

"what brings you to earth"

ren mimics piccolo "I'm here to finish something"

piccolo "and what would that be"

sailor pluto floats inbetween both combatants "that's enough ren and piccolo"

piccolo "huh! Ren"

ren straightens up "oh sorry I didn't introduce myself or my friends did I"

chuckling "hehehe"

piccolo returning to his arms crossed position "no you didn't"

barks "now who are you"

ren gesturing towards each person "this is sailor vegeta or shinso my younger sister"

"and this little guy is cargo"

"my good friend and life saver"

piccolo stunned "what!"

"how are there more saiyans alive"

"we were told frieza wiped your people out of existence"

ren scratches his head thinking back "yea"

"I was told that our king came up with a plan to ensure our race survives"

"but I'm not really into history"

piccolo smirks "hehe"

"just like goku doesn't listen to details"

sailor vegeta "hey guys maybe we should help the others out"

"you know before anything bad happens"

sailor pluto nods to the young scout "yes you should go sailor vegeta"

"we have things to discuss"

sailor vegeta nods and rushes down to back up the sailor scouts while piccolo ren cargo and sailor vegeta stay above conversing

…...

on the ground

in the park were the battle is the sailor scouts are still fighting against the demons (five large blue bipedal snake like creatures in the form of a woman with sharp claw like hands with red pupilless eyes) as the battle rages on the sailor scouts are running around the field at super sonic speeds throwing their respective elemental power at the demons which inturn the demons are narrowly avoiding and striking back with their own type of dark energy as their attacks are being dodged its tiring the scouts out as they are falling back to a more defensive position sailor mercury is typing frantically on her small computer while analysing her attackers as she is being distracted one of demons sneaks up from behind her and grabs her by the neck and squeezes her making her scream in pain

eternal sailor moon seeing her friend being attacked "NNOOO!"

"mercury"

she starts to charge her attack "silver moon crystal power-"

sailor moon is cut of by a scream coming from the demon is is is seen flying through the air as she looks around to see where sailor mercury is she sees a figure floating towards her as she turns to face it she sees 2 people one is sailor mercury breathing heavily rubbing her throat with one hand while the other arm is around the other figure as they come closer they land

sailor moon abit relieved her friend is ok "mercury" she runs towards her and hugs her

"I'm glad your alright"

she looks to the other figure "thank you"

"but who are you"

sailor vegeta "I am the soldier of righteous fury"

"I am sailor vegeta"

as towa takes notice of sailor vegeta's sudden appearance she immediately opens a large portal to summon more demons a few dozen out numbering the scouts around 5-1

sailor moon smiling "OH wow"

"another sailor scout"

as sailor moon peels away from sailor vegeta she notices the much larger force against them as the scouts jump back to regroup

sailor vegeta "its alright I've got this"

sailor mars jupiter venus and mercury "huh!"

"wait"

as sailor moon was about to protest aswell until they saw sailor vegeta lift off the ground and disappear only to reappear right in the middle of the demonic horde

sailor vegeta stretches out her body and yells "saiyan fury"

her body emits a blinding white glow of energy as it stretches out from her position to create a large white miniature dome vaporising all the demons in one strike towa notices this and begins to mockingly clap

towa mockingly "well done"

"sailor vegeta"

"you've destroyed my forces all by yourself you must feel proud of yourself"

"coming all this way just to die"

sailor vegeta points towards towa "you will not escape this time towa"

"I wont let you"

towa giggles "ohohoho"

"if it wasn't for that man you wouldn't of survived our first encounter"

the sailor scouts are listening in to the conversation in surprise and excitement as towa mentioned a man stepping in to her rescue as the girls start swooning over thinking their might be another tuxedo mask

towa raises her hand and summons another large portal with more demons pouring out of it this time sailor jupiter fires up

sailor jupiter readying herself for a fight "come on girls we cant let her take all the fun"

sailor venus mars and moon "right"

sailor mercury analysing the portal with her equipment "I suggest a planet power attack"

"that should destroy those portals"

the scouts in unison "right"

the sailor scouts jump in to position as the sailor scouts power up there planet power attack sailor moon is not required she jumps to the side of sailor vegeta waiting for the others to give her the signal to move out of the way

Sailor moon striking her poses "For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I will punish you!"

the scouts "PLANET POWER ATTACK!"

hearing this sailor moon grabs sailor vegeta and the two jump out of the way of the massive flash of white light as it hurtles towards the portal striking every demon in its wake vaporising them and hitting the portal

but instead of destroying the portal it is sucked right into it

towa seeing this laughs maniacally "hahahaha"

"thank you girls for all that energy"

"It will be quite useful for my plans"

towa mockingly bows and opens another smaller portal behind her and leaves with her imp assistant


End file.
